Lily....School...No Proper Name Yet...Sorry
by Dragonlady1
Summary: The title doesn't really help much (hehehe) but you basically get the idea, a fic from where Lily Evans gets the letter to her years at Hogwarts. Sorry about the summary, I've *still* got that head-ache, and I can't really concentrate, so please read and
1. Of Birthdays, Letters and Strange Firepl...

  
Um, yes, well, it's me, Dragonlady, here to actually attempt an L/J MWPP fic. Now, before you run screaming (wait until I've finished talking!) please give me some credit for not writing the traditional love/hate fic. If all goes to plan, it shouldn't actually *be* a love fic until after they finish school. But then, I can't write mushy, so why am I even bothering with this? Well, I don't actually know. I just am.   
  
OK, that pep talk over and done with, it's time to get down to the technicalities! (did I spell that correctly? It looks a little, um, weird.)   
  
Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, I do not work for Warner Bros, nor do I have anything to do with the writing of the books, the creation of the characters (except mine) or the creating of the movie. So, therefore, I own nothing here except the plot and my characters (the people you don't recognize are probably mine). They all belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. Alundra peoples own the first three lines of the reviewing thingy.  
  
Claimer: I own the last line of the reviewing thingy, and I also own whatever characters I create, and the plot. Um, some of these characters include:  
-Summer  
-Tracey  
-Katie  
-Stan  
-Mitchell  
  
etc etc. OK? There are more characters (don't worry, it shouldn't be confusing...I hope.)  
  
Also, if I get some details wrong, PLEASE don't hurt me, I'm dreadfully sorry! I also don't know what the weather is like over there (apart from cold), so some of THOSE details will probably be wrong.   
  
  
  
****CHAPTER ONE: Of Birthdays, Letters and Strange Fireplace People.****  
  
  
The fourteenth of July. Not a particularly special day for many of us. But to ten year old Lily Evans, it was a *great* day! I mean, who doesn't like their birthday?  
  
'Petunia, Petunia!' Lily shouted as she raced into her older sister's room. Petunia, at that early hour, was fast asleep, of course. Lily grinned evilly. She would soon fix that. 'Petunia, if you don't wake up right now I'll poor boiling hot water over your head!' Still no response. So Lily decided to wake Petunia up properly. She took a running jump onto Petunia's bed. 'You've got to get up in the morning! You've got to get up in the morning!'  
  
'What the...Lily Rose Evans, I *was* asleep!' A very disgruntled Petunia rolled over, and Lily toppled off the bed.  
  
'Was is right. You're nice and awake now!' Lily giggled, ducking as Petunia threw a pillow at her head.   
  
'Just you wait, Lily,' Petunia warned. 'One day I'll get my...my...' She yawned widely.   
  
'Your what, Petunia?' Lily asked sweetly.  
  
'My revenge,' Petunia told her mysteriously. 'What time is it?'  
  
'Um...seven thirty?' Lily offered timidly, then ran from the room as a barrage of cushions was aimed her way. Lily ran back into her room and collapsed on her bed, sighing happily. Her eleventh birthday was starting out great. She frowned and sat up suddenly. She just hoped that Jeremy from down the road wouldn't ring her, or even worse, drop by. He had had a horrible 'puppy love crush' for Lily, and Lily hated it. He was her age, but acted like a juvenile five year old around her. It sure didn't impress Lily. Oh, well. Lily, knowing her parents wouldn't be awake and up for another hour, sat on her bed, staring out the window for any signs of life.  
  
***  
  
Lily took the stairs three at a time, and landed with a thump at the bottom. It was quarter to nine, and her parents and sister were already at the table.  
  
'Good morning, Lily!' her mother greeted her. 'Happy birthday, sweetheart.'  
  
'Thanks, Mum!' Lily grinned and kissed her mother's cheek. 'Morning, Dad.'  
  
'Morning, Lils,' her father, a very jovial man, replied. 'Happy birthday.'  
  
'Happy birthday, Lily,' Petunia said. 'Oh, and thank you for waking me up so early this morning. I want you to know that I really appreciate it.' Lily grinned mischievously and sat down. Her mother had made Lily a breakfast treat: pancakes and syrup.   
  
'There are some waffles coming, too,' Sara Evans told her daughters. 'Since I know how much you both love waffles.'  
  
'Who's this present from?' Lily asked, picking up a small present with a frown and interrupting Petunia's small 'thank you' speech to their mother for cooking waffles.  
  
'That was in the letterbox. There was a card with it too.' Lily looked over and saw a floral 'Happy Birthday' card sitting on the table. She reached over and opened it. She skimmed the printed birthday poem, and read the hand-written message.  
  
"Dear Lily, I hope you have a fantastic eleventh birthday. Hope you like you present. Love, Jeremy."  
  
'Great,' Lily muttered. 'Just what I didn't want.'  
  
'Who's it from?' her father asked. David Evans didn't seem pleased that his youngest daughter was receiving floral cards in the mail.   
  
'Jeremy,' Lily told him, making a face. 'That annoying pest down the road.'  
  
'Lily!' her mother admonished.  
  
'What?' Lily demanded. 'He is, isn't he Petunia?'  
  
'Very muchly,' Petunia said solemnly.  
  
'Muchly?'   
  
'Mother, don't be so politically correct,' Petunia told her, sighing. 'I just happen to like that word, okay?'  
  
'I'm not being politically correct, Petunia.' Sara took a sip of coffee and eyed her eldest daughter over the rim of the mug. 'And you know that.'  
  
'Oh,' Petunia said, looking uncomfortable. Lily grinned, flipping her curly red ponytail back over her shoulder.   
  
'So,' David said, coughing. 'Girls, Lily especially, I have some good news for you.'  
  
'Yes?' Lily asked expectantly.  
  
'David, I don't think it will thrill Lily to bits,' Sara commented wryly.  
  
'I'm just saying that she might like...'  
  
'Just tell me, Dad!' Lily cried. 'Honestly, stop circling like a buzzard and tell me the good news!'  
  
'The good news is that you've been accepted to the private school we were looking at,' her father told her. 'We weren't sure you'd be able to get in.'  
  
'Petunia's school!' Lily cried in delight. Then she frowned. 'Why did we find out so late?'  
  
'Originally, there wasn't a spot for you, but one of the other girls dropped out,' Sara explained. 'So you're now able to go!'   
  
'Excellent! Petunia, you'll have to look out for me,' Lily told her sister.  
  
'Sure I will.'  
  
'I don't like that tone, young lady,' Lily said in her best authorative voice. She unwrapped the present from her parents. 'A magic kit! And tarot cards! Look, Petunia, I'll be able to tell your future!'  
  
'It's all rubbish,' Petunia told her little sister dismissively. 'As if that stuff really works. Magic doesn't even exist. You know that.'  
  
'Well, duh, of course it doesn't,' Lily replied patiently. 'But I still think that this stuff is cool. And a book on reading tea leaves and palm reading! Ooh, Petunia, let me tell your future, can I?'  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Petunia said finally, taking a bite of pancake. 'But it's all crap, Lily.'  
  
'Why are you so against magic?' Lily asked, frowning.  
  
'I don't see how you can get so hyped up about something that isn't even real,' Petunia answered, frowning as well. 'Magic can't be a good thing. Look at Gypsy down the road. She went around boasting how she was a witch. And look where it got her? Boarding school for delinquents.'  
  
'Petunia!'  
  
'Mum, she goes to a weirdo boarding school. Her brother told me it's for delinquents and wackos. Where they encourage witchcraft and magic.' Petunia was warming to her subject. 'I mean, she came around here, waving a rotten piece of paper, declaring she was a witch and was off to learn witchcraft. I told her magic doesn't exist, and she swore to come back and curse me. She said that 'all magical people curse non-magical people. Magic isn't always good.''  
  
'But magic *can* be good,' Lily argued. 'I always thought Gypsy was a bit strange, anyway. Last holidays she came up to me and 'cursed' me. So I muttered nonsense at her, and she laughed at me. I told her that I was condemning her to a horrible life, and she told me I was a poor, stupid 'nuggle', or something like that.' Lily grinned.   
'Wouldn't it be great if we could actually cast spells, though?'  
  
'No,' Petunia answered shortly. 'It would be horrible. I hate all that kind of stuff. It gives me the creeps.'  
  
'I'm not going to argue with you all morning, Petunia,' Lily told her, determined to not spoil her birthday. 'All I want to do is read your future. Using the tarot cards.'  
  
'Yeah, fine, whatever.' Petunia laughed. 'Just don't come up to me waving a rotten piece of paper, declaring that you're a witch. If you do that, I'll hate you forever.' Lily grinned.  
  
'You couldn't hate me, big sister. I'm too lovable!' She put on a puppy dog face.  
  
'Yeah, true.' But Lily didn't quite like her sister's tone.  
  
***  
  
Lily was upstairs trying on her new skirt when there was a knock at the door. She let someone else answer it while she studied her reflection. She felt very grown up in the mini-skirt Petunia had bought her.   
  
'Li-ily! Someone to seeeee you!' Petunia shouted from downstairs. Sighing, Lily got changed back into her denim shorts. There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Who is it?' she asked.  
  
'Jeremy.' Groaning to herself, Lily opened the door. Jeremy, a short, brown haired boy stood there. 'Did you get my present?' he asked, face lighting up when he saw Lily. *I hate boys that are shorter than me,* Lily thought to herself.  
  
'Um, yes, thank you.' To tell the truth, she hadn't even opened it.   
  
'I thought the flower on the necklace looked like a lily, so I thought it suited you,' Jeremy told her shyly. 'I'm glad you like it. The daisy was prettier, but that's not your name!' He laughed as if he'd made a joke, while Lily gave him a forced smile.   
  
'Um, thanks Jeremy. I'm going out for a while, so you'll have to go. Sorry,' Lily fibbed. She wasn't going anywhere   
until that afternoon.   
  
'Where are you going?' Jeremy asked curiously. 'I've got free passes to minigolf if you wanted to go.' Minigolf? Oh, please.  
  
'Um, no thanks. Maybe some other time?' Lily asked, making a mental note to not go *near* the minigolf. She ushered him out of her room. 'I've got to get ready, Petunia will show you to the door.' She escaped back to her room and closed the door before he could say anything else.  
  
'Bye Lily! Have fun, whatever you're doing!' she heard Jeremy say, before he thumped his way down the stairs. Lily made a face at her reflection in the mirror. What an annoying little brat that Jeremy was. Unfortunately, he was also starting at the private school Lily was going to. Sighing, Lily started to re-arrange her dresser, which was shockingly messy. She was so busy, she didn't even hear when there was a knock at her door.  
  
'Lily? It's Petunia. Jeremy's gone. Can I come in?'   
  
'Yeah!' The door opened, and Petunia walked in and collapsed on the bed.   
  
'What an annoying little twerp.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Not you, stupid!' Petunia made an annoyed sound. 'That stupid twerp Jeremy from down the road. He would not leave until I told him that, yes, you are busy this afternoon and no, he can't go!'  
  
'Definitely an annoying little twerp,' Lily agreed.  
  
'Exactly! He's obsessed with you. What did he give you? You never did open it.' Petunia saw it on the floor, and pounced on it. 'Can I open it?'  
  
'Be my guest.' Petunia ripped the dark blue tissue paper off to reveal a small jeweller's box. Upon opening it, she snorted with laughter.  
  
'I-it's a l-l-lily...'  
  
'T-t-t-today, junior!' Lily giggled.  
  
'It's a lily on a necklace! It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!' And with that Petunia fell over laughing. Literally. She fell of the bed with a 'thump'. Lily ran over and grabbed the necklace, holding it up. It was a plastic, and very ugly, lily on a plastic gold chain.  
  
'Wow, he spent money on this, didn't he?' Lily commented dryly. 'What a piece of junk. You can keep it, I don't want it.'   
  
'I don't want it either,' Petunia told her, getting back on the bed. 'It's yours.'  
  
'Just throw it out,' Lily ordered, collapsing on her bed. 'I need to save my energy. I'm going to the movies tonight with Nicole, Lisa, Phoebe and Toni. I really don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the movie.'  
  
'What are you seeing?' Petunia asked curiously. Then she shivered. 'That reminded me. This ugly guy asked me to go out with him the other day.'  
  
'Who?' Lily asked with interest, sitting up.  
  
'Oh, some guy from school called Vaughn. Or something like that, anyway. Ugly as sin, he is.' Petunia shivered again. 'I said no, naturally. Not only is he ugly, but he's boring as all hell.'  
  
'Sounds like you,' Lily giggled, and Petunia made a face.   
  
'Shut up, Lily. You *know* I'm sensitive about my looks, and you also know I'm not boring.'  
  
'I was only joking,' Lily told her stubbornly. Petunia's face didn't soften. Lily was immediately contrite. 'Look, I'm sorry, Petunia. You're not ugly, and you're not boring.' Lily's face lit up. 'Want me to tell your future? I've been learning how to use the tarot cards all morning. It's easy.'  
  
'I'm not so sure,' Petunia said warily. 'I don't believe in any of it.'  
  
'It's just a bit of fun,' Lily told her airily. 'Come on, Petty, don't be so chicken.'  
  
'Don't call me Petty...and I'm not a chicken!'  
  
'Brrk, brrk, brrk!' Lily clucked.   
  
'Fine!' Petunia cried. 'Read my future. Hey, we can make a play out of it!' Petunia loved acting, as did Lily.  
  
'What kind of play?' Lily asked dubiously. She always ended up playing the bad person. Which she loved, but for once she didn't feel like having pretend sword fights and dying.  
  
'I don't know, we'll improvise.' Petunia made her way to the door. 'Backyard, ten minutes?'  
  
'Yep,' Lily told her, picking up the tarot cards. 'I'll be there in a minute. Hey, I know!'   
  
'What?' Petunia asked, stopping.   
  
'We could, or I could, pretend to be witches!' Lily told her sister, eyes shining. 'I could be a witch that tells fortunes using tarot cards. But no one knows she's a witch, she keeps it a secret so that she can use her magic discreetly, casting spells that no one has any idea how to undo!' Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
'Lily, you still going on about witches?'  
  
'Come on, Petunia, we both know it's not real. So let's pretend.' Lily looked at her sister with pleading eyes. 'Please, Petunia, it would be so much fun!'  
  
'I suppose,' Petunia agreed, sighing. 'You can be a witch. And I'll be 'ye olde teenager' that wants her tarot cards read.' Petunia left Lily's room, laughing. 'Ten minutes, old witch. Be there, or ye shall be burnt at the stake!' Lily giggled. Petunia could be funny sometimes. As she got up, Lily cried out in frustration as the tarot cards went everywhere. Annoyed, she picked them up quickly, determined to give Petunia a rather, er, interesting future.  
  
Lily clattered down the stairs, humming to herself. Her eleventh birthday was certainly turning into a very good day. Apart from Jeremy's visit, of course, but that couldn't be helped.  
  
'Lily, honey?'   
  
'Mum?' Lily followed the voice, and saw her mother in the kitchen.  
  
'There's a letter for you, sweetie,' Sara told Lily, pointing to the table. 'I think it's from Phoebe. She'd be the kind of girl to send something like that.'  
  
'Oh, okay.' Lily grinned to herself. Phoebe was a certified trouble maker, whose tricks included prank phone calls, fake letters, and pretending to be insane. Lily could remember the time when she, Phoebe, Lisa and Nicole had walked around the shopping centre, Phoebe going up to people saying she couldn't remember her name, and could they please tell her?   
  
On the table was a quite large letter, in strange, yellowed paper. 'Phoebe, you must have used up all your mother's coffee to make *this* letter,' Lily muttered to herself. 'You *did* go to a lot of trouble.' Lily picked it up. It was addressed to her, of course, but it was written in writing Lily didn't recognize. It certainly wasn't Phoebe's. Phoebe had many talents, but Lily could always pick up on her writing, only because she had helped with so many of the letters.  
  
'Who's it from, Lily?' her mother asked. Lily shrugged, and opened it.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Evans, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily giggled. This was creative.  
  
'It's from Phoebe, I think. It's another prank letter,' Lily told her mother, giggling. 'A very different one. Or maybe it's from Gypsy, you know, the weirdo girl down the road?'  
  
'Lily, that's not very nice,' her mother admonished.  
  
'What?' Lily shrugged and read on.  
  
"Enclosed is a list of all the books and equipment you will require. The train to Hogwarts departs Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station on September the first at eleven o'clock in the morning. We look forward to seeing you." It was from a 'Professor Minerva McGonagall', who was appparently a deputy headmistress of 'Hogwarts'. Enclosed was another yellowed piece of heavy paper with a list of books and equipment.   
  
'It's a letter telling me I've been accepted to a magical school,' Lily giggled. 'It's very detailed. It even has a list of books and equipment that I will apparently be needing.' Sara smiled.  
  
'Gypsy got a similar letter. Her mother showed it to me.'   
  
'Really?' Lily got a mischievous idea. She picked up the letter and ran outside, waving it. 'Petunia, look! I'm a witch, I'm a witch!' Petunia, who had been reading by the pool, wasn't impressed.  
  
'Lily, that's not funny,' she told her younger sister. 'Are you making fun of Gypsy?'  
  
'No, of course not.' Lily held out the letter. 'I just got this in the mail.' Petunia looked at it.   
  
'It's a prank letter.'  
  
'Duh,' Lily said impatiently. 'From Phoebe, no doubt.'  
  
'What's from me?' a voice asked. Lily turned, and saw Phoebe standing there.  
  
'This letter.'  
  
'What letter?' Lily was surprised. Phoebe always admitted her jokes.  
  
'This letter, saying I'm a witch.' Phoebe snorted.  
  
'Very funny, Lily.'  
  
'No, look!' Phoebe went forward and took the letter out of her friend's hands, skimming through it.   
  
'I didn't send this,' she informed Lily. 'Wish I had, though. It's brilliant.' Phoebe's blonde hair shone in the sun, and her blue eyes sparkled. 'I should send this to Toni, she'd love it...'  
  
'So who's it from?' Lily asked, puzzled. 'If it's not from you...'  
  
'Is it real?' Phoebe asked. Petunia snorted.  
  
'Magic. It doesn't even exist, Phoebs.'  
  
'You never know,' Phoebe argued. 'Gypsy *did* get a letter similar to this, she showed it to me.'  
  
'What?!' Lily gasped. 'She got a letter like this too?'  
  
'Yep,' Phoebe confirmed. 'Hey, if you're magical, can you get rid of my excess weight?' Phoebe gestured to her middle. Lily grinned. Phoebe was, basically, a cute, plump blonde.  
  
'Phoebe, you wouldn't be you if we couldn't describe you as plump,' Lily teased. Phoebe opened her mouth to retort when they heard a scream. 'What was that for?' Lily asked.  
  
'It wasn't me, duh,' Phoebe told her. 'It came from in your house!' The three girls raced inside.  
  
'Mum!' Lily shouted. She raced through the door joining the kitchen and the living room. Soot was everywhere. A coughing Petunia followed.  
  
'Mum!' she called. 'What's going on?'   
  
'Petunia! Lily, where are you two?' Finally, the soot cleared. The windows had been open, and a summer breeze blew through, the curtains waving merrily. Sitting on one of the couches was a short, jolly asian man, and next to him was an asian girl, presumably his daughter. Sara was standing by the window, white with shock.  
  
'I-I was just dusting, and they suddenly appeared!' Petunia coughed in disbelief. Lily stared at them.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked finally.   
  
'My name is Michael Chen,' the man told her. 'And this is my daughter, Summer. I'm in charge of making sure all the Muggle-born witches and wizards know what's going on.'  
  
'The what?' Lily and Petunia asked at the same time. Phoebe came up behind them.   
  
'You mean...the letter was real?' she asked incredulously. 'No way. Oh, well, at least that proves I didn't write it.'   
Phoebe seemed very anxious to get her name cleared. Mr Chen ran a hand through his dark hair.   
  
'If the letter in question is from Hogwarts, then yes, it's real,' he told Lily. 'I'm presuming that you are Lily Evans?'  
  
'No,' Sara told the man quickly. 'You've got the wrong house, sorry.'   
  
'Mum!' Lily cried. Sara shot her a warning look.   
  
'Don't be silly, Andrea,' she said to Lily, who glared at her. Mr Chen looked down at the paper.  
  
'I have a description of Lily Evans: curly red hair, green eyes, tall-ish.' He looked at Lily. 'Lives at this address,' he concluded.' The man laughed. 'Oh, don't worry, I've been doing this all day, it's quite exhausting. Many people don't believe me.'  
  
'It's true,' Summer told Lily. 'It's all true, trust me. I'll be starting my first year at Hogwarts this September. And you are, too.'  
  
'My daughter is not going to Hogwash,' Sara informed them haughtily. 'She is going to a fine private school near here, where her older sister attends.'  
  
'Hogwarts,' Mr Chen corrected her. 'And I don't think it's fair to send her to a Muggle school when her name is down for the finest magical school in the country.'  
  
'A what school?' Lily asked, not believing what was happening.  
  
'A Muggle school. A Muggle is what we call non-magical people,' Summer explained. 'You, Lily, are not a Muggle.' She grinned at her. 'Far from it.'  
  
'I will have to speak to my husband about this,' Sara told them. 'Come back later. And use the front door.' Lily stifled a giggle.   
  
'Certainly.' Mr Chen stood up and bowed to them, followed by Summer, who grinned at Lily.  
  
'See you later,' she told her, before throwing a pinch of dust in the fireplace and stepping into it. Her father tipped his hat and followed. Once they had disappeared, there was total silence in the Evans household. Sara was completely white as she stared at her daughters, Lily in particular. As Lily watched the fire, it went out.  
  
'I'll just go up to my room...think for a bit, go play,' she told the three girls absently, before walking out like a robot and going up the stairs. Lily turned to Petunia, who didn't meet her gaze.  
  
'I'm going out,' she said quietly, before following her mother up the stairs. That left Lily and Phoebe in the living room.  
  
'Well,' Phoebe said brightly. 'That doesn't happen every day, for sure. Still up for the movies, Lils?'  
  
'I'll have to ask Mum,' Lily replied, away in thought. 'If those people are coming back, she'll want me here. Even thought it's for my birthday, go anyway. Even if I don't.'  
  
'Ever known me to miss a party?' Phoebe asked with a giggle. 'Feeling okay?'  
  
'A little shook up, yeah. But otherwise, okay,' Lily told her. 'Go on, I'm going up to my room to think.' Phoebe hugged her good-bye, then left, assuring Lily she'd call her later. Lily then headed up the stairs to her room, detouring and knocked on Petunia's door. She could hear her in there. 'Petunia?'  
  
'What do you want?' Petunia asked.  
  
'Petunia, don't be so stupid,' Lily snapped. 'I'm not going to curse you, god. Don't be so stubborn, Petunia.' Lily sighed, then changed tack. 'Want me to tell your future with the tarot cards?' There was silence.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Petunia, come on.' Lily was getting impatient. 'I promise I'll be nice. I won't set you up with Vaughn in the future or anything.' Lily was rewarded, she got a giggle.   
  
'Yeah, okay,' Petunia replied. 'And for the record, his name's Vernon, not Vaughn.'   
  
'Oh.' Lily smiled to herself. 'Well, anyway, I'm just going to have a short sleep.'  
  
'Good night.' Petunia didn't sound as friendly as usual, but Lily was sure she'd get over it. Retreating to her bedroom, Lily lay down on her bed, and was asleep in ten minutes.  
  
***  
  
Lily was awoken hours later to a scream. She sat straight up in bed, the events of the day coming back to her. It was her mother that had screamed.  
  
'I TOLD YOU TO USE THE FRONT DOOR!' Lily grinned to herself. Mr Chen and his daughter were back. And they had obviously used the fireplace again. *Strange,* Lily thought. *They didn't get burnt when they stepped into the fireplace. Even stranger that it was lit in the first place.* Lily shook her head, brushed her hair quickly, then made her way downstairs.  
  
It was a comical situation. Her father was home from his job, and was staring open-mouthed at the visitors, who were telling him all about Hogwarts, how to get there, and what Lily would need there.  
  
'And here she is now!' Mr Chen announced when Lily came in. He smiled jovially at her. Summer gave her a friendly smile. Lily noted that Petunia was not there.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked.  
  
'Six o'clock,' Sara answered. 'David, what do you think, honey?'  
  
'I don't know. I wouldn't believe it, except I just saw two people arrive in our fireplace. Why is it lit?' Lily had been wondering the same thing. 'It's hot enough without the fireplace lit.'  
  
'It needs to be lit for us to be able to use it,' Summer told him. 'You can light them long distance now. We'll put it out after we leave.'  
  
'Put it out now,' David ordered. Mr Chen nodded at his daughter, who took out a long stick and muttered a few words. The fire immediately went out. Lily realized with a jolt that that must have been a wand. Her stomach went all fluttery. She could own one of those!  
  
'Now, we don't have much time until September,' Mr Chen told them.  
  
'It's over a month away!' Sara exclaimed.   
  
'Yes, but most students have done at least *some* of their shopping by now. Lily is quite behind. She's the last person on my list, anyway. It's not alphabetical.' Mr Chen seemed to jump from one subject to the next. It confused Lily. 'Now, Lily, you'll do most of your shopping, if not all, at Diagon Alley.'  
  
'Who said she was going?' David demanded. 'I just walked in the door!'  
  
'David, you've heard all about it,' Sara told him. 'If you think about it, this could be a huge opportunity for Lily. I certainly believe it. After seeing them arrive in my fireplace twice.'  
  
'But, Sara, how do we know?' David persisted.  
  
'Dad, you've seen the letter, right?' Lily asked. 'It's on the line. Please, you have to let me go to the school!'  
  
'I don't *have* to do anything,' David said firmly. 'I wish to see this Alley. I've never heard of Dragon Alley.'  
  
'Diagon Alley,' Lily corrected him. Summer grinned at her, and made a face. Lily grinned back.  
  
'Whatever,' her father snapped.   
  
'You wouldn't have heard of it, because it's magical,' Mr Chen explained. 'We can all go there tomorrow, if you like.  
How does nine o'clock suit you? I promise we'll use the front door.'  
  
'Well, David, it wouldn't hurt to have a look,' Sara suggested timidly. Lily's father seemed very deep in thought.  
  
'I guess not,' he admitted finally. He took a deep breath. 'Would you and your daughter like to stay for dinner?' he asked Mr Chen, who accepted the offer gracefully.  
  
'Lily, why don't you and Summer go up to your room and talk until dinner is ready,' Sara said to Lily. 'You can introduce her to Petunia. Oh, and Phoebe rang. I told her you weren't able to make it to the movies. You were out to the world.' Lily nodded, the motioned for Summer to follow her. Summer got up and followed Lily to the door.  
  
'So, you're called Summer?' Lily asked as they headed up the stairs.   
  
'Yep. And you're Lily. How old are you?'  
  
'I'm eleven,' Lily told her. 'Actually, I'm eleven today.'  
  
'Oh, happy birthday!' Summer smiled. 'I love your house, it's cool. I live in this weird house. I love it, but it's strange.'  
  
'Is it magical?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yep. As I told you, it's strange.' She grimaced. 'Every fortnight I have to go out and de-gnome the garden. With the help of my older brothers, of course.'  
  
'De-gnome the garden?' Lily stopped in front of the door to her bedroom. 'What?' Summer giggled.  
  
'I forgot you wouldn't know. Gnomes are annoying little pests that ruin the gardens. So every fortnight, my older brothers and I go out there and get rid of them.'  
  
'How?' Lily asked, curious.  
  
'You pick 'em up and throw them a long long way.' Summer grinned. 'It's good for stress management. Works wonders. But we have huge grounds. By the time we're finished, our arms and backs are aching.'  
  
'Sounds like, er, fun,' Lily said, raising her eyebrows. She let Summer enter her room, then followed.   
  
'Wow, I love your room!' Summer exclaimed. Lily did, too. It had a bookcase in one corner, with the bed positioned under the window. Her dresser was next to the bed. It had a sea theme, and little coloured star fish (from the nearest craft store) lined the room. The walls were light blue, and the curtains were a light purple with wooden blinds behind them. Summer sat down on Lily's bed, while Lily sat in her desk chair.  
  
'So...you're going to Hogwarts, too?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yep. I'll be starting my first year. My older brothers, Jason, Manuel and George have already started at Hogwarts.   
Jason's a Prefect this year. He's in his fifth year. George is in the fourth year this year, while Manuel's starting his second year. I'm just a lowly first year. My younger sister, April, starts in two years, so I won't be the youngest forever.'  
  
'Are your parents magical?' Lily asked. 'I mean, your father obviously is, but is your mother?' Summer nodded. Then she grinned mischievously.  
  
'I *have* to tell you this. When you get to the station, look around for a tall-ish guy with dark hair, okay?'  
  
'Why?' Lily asked curiously. Summer merely smiled. 'Is he cute or something?'  
  
'Very.'  
  
'Name?' Summer grinned again.   
  
'That's what you're going to find out.' Lily shook her head and held her hands up.  
  
'You have to be joking. You want to know, you find out yourself.'  
  
'Please? It'll be worth your while, he's cute,' Summer wheedled. 'All you have to do is introduce yourself.'  
  
'Take your own advice.'  
  
'Lily, please?' Summer begged. 'He'll recognize me.'  
  
'You *know* him?' Lily exclaimed. 'Why didn't you ask his name?'  
  
'Because...I only saw him for a couple of seconds...Lily, I'm begging you.'  
  
'What do I get?' Lily asked her.  
  
'The pleasure of knowing his name?' Summer replied questioningly. 'I don't know. I'm not about to *pay* you, god.  
Geez, who do you think I am?'  
  
'Lily! Summer! Dinner!' Sara called.  
  
'We'll continue this later,' Summer promised, hopping off the bed. Lily rolled her eyes and got up from the chair.  
  
***  
  
'So, Lily, we've been talking to Mr Chen about this, er, school,' David said once they were all seated. 'And, although I'm a little worried, you may go.' Lily gazed at her father in delight.  
  
'Are you serious?' she shrieked. 'Oh, my God, you can't be serious!' Summer giggled.   
  
'Petunia, are you okay sweetie?' Sara asked her eldest daughter in concern. Petunia hardly even looked up.  
  
'Yeah.' Lily bit her lip.  
  
'Petunia?'  
  
'What?' Lily was stung by the tone in her sister's voice.  
  
'Can we talk later?' she asked hesitantly.  
  
'Whatever.' Sara and David seemed embarrassed by Petunia's behaviour, so got to talking to Mr Chen. Lily sighed, only picking at her food. Nothing had any taste.  
  
Finally, Mr Chen decided it was time he and Summer left. It was then Lily realized she had never asked how they did the fireplace thing. Summer gave Lily a quick hug.  
  
'We'll see you tomorrow, when we'll take you to Diagon Alley with us,' she promised. 'My dad and your parents arranged it. Bye.'  
  
'Bye,' Lily said, before Summer threw the powder in the fire Mr Chen had lit and jumped in. Mr Chen bowed to Sara and David, winked at Lily, then followed his daughter. Ten seconds later, the fire disappeared, and the hearth didn't give away any hint that a fire had been there. Lily sighed. She had been extremely excited before, but now she was coming back down to earth. She remembered what Petunia had said. "Just don't come up to me, waving a rotten piece of paper and declaring you're a witch. If you do that, I'll hate you forever."   
  
'Why don't you go up and talk to Petunia?' Sara suggested, still looking shaken up. Lily nodded, then left the living room, climbing the stairs.   
  
Once outside Petunia's room, Lily wasn't sure what to say. She knocked.  
  
'Petunia? Can I come in?'  
  
'Whatever.' Lily took that as a yes, and opened the door to go in.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well, that turned out differently to how I expected. *shrugs* Anyways, I'll love you forever if you review. I'm hoping this fic turns out okay. Sorry, I've got a head-ache and a tummy-ache, so I'm not really 'with' it, if you know what I mean.  
  
I'd just like to thank (hehehe) Ashley, as it was after he annoyed me (again) that I got the idea for this story. And thanks for not kicking me off the patio swing when I was writing quick little character description thingys. Thanks to Aimme for the 'You've got to get up in the morning!' thing, if you hadn't told me about that, I'd have been stuck there. Don't kill each other, please. And...well, that's it.   
  
Reviews are welcomed, flames are laughed at.  
  
I NEED A NAME FOR THIS!!! I have absolutely no idea what to call it, HEELLPP MEEEE! Seriously, can you please help me with a name for this, 'cause I'm having a mental blank when it comes to that. Thanks.  
  
As you are now, so once was I.  
  
As I am now, so you will be.  
  
So be prepared,  
  
To follow me.  
  
P.S If the editing is off, I'm reeeeally sorry, I'm getting very confused lately.  
  
  
~Dragonlady~ :)   
  
  



	2. "Dragon Alley", Tall-ish Guys With Dark ...

A/N: Please note that for the purpose of the story, the movie (Ten Things I Hate About You) was made then, okay? I really can't be bothered to have them watch the Sound of Music. *grins* I'm not bagging it, you _know _what I mean.

If this chapter's here twice, I'M SORRY!! I think I made a mistake, so *gets on knees* please please please forgive me!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the things that are mine. *grins* Nah, you'll know the characters that are mine, coz you won't recognize them, like Summer, Mr Chen, Phoebe etc. The plot, as unoriginal as it may seem, is also mine. I also don't own the movie name, that belongs to...um...er...people? They know who they are, anyway. 

****CHAPTER TWO: _'Dragon' _Alley, Tall-ish Guys With Dark Hair and the Green Eyed Monster****

Petunia sat on her bed, staring out the window. She could hear footseps on the stairs, and knew automatically who it was. Only Lily had that light, bouncy step. Petunia knew Lily was going to knock on the door and want to talk to her. Sighing, Petunia waited for the inevitable. _Three...two...one..._

'Petunia? Can I come in?' Petunia glared at the wall for a second, and then relented.

'Whatever.' Three seconds later, the door opened, and Lily walked in hesitantly.

'Are you mad at me?' Lily asked. Petunia looked over, determined to scowl at her, but failing when she saw Lily's sad, green eyes.

'Why would I be mad at you?' Petunia asked. _You're only a witch, Lily. Nothing out of the ordinary, _Petunia thought wryly. 

'You've been acting strangely all evening,' Lily explained patiently. 'Ignoring me, you know. Is it because I'm a witch?' Petunia closed her eyes.

'Lily, you know what I'm scared of? I'm scared that some day you'll get hurt at...that school because of who knows what. Have you even heard some of the stories Gypsy tells? Stories of an evil wizard killing people, stories of duelling, stories of people ending up with four arms.' Petunia took a deep breath, then realized she had run out of things to say. 'Plus you'll be gone until Christmas. Has it occured to you how long that is?' Petunia couldn't bear to add to Lily that she was also extremely jealous. Lily had always had everything: looks, personality, humour. And now she had this? 

'I'm glad it's because you're worried about me that you're ignoring me. I'd hate it if you were ignoring me because of what we were talking about this morning.' Lily looked hurt at the thought. 'So, you're not going to hate me forever?' Petunia sighed. 

'No, Carrot-Top, I'm not going to hate you forever. I still hate magic, I still think it's all stupid, but I won't hate you forever like I promised. As long as you don't put any curses on me, or scare me, or do something really bad.'

'Like make Vaughn fall in love with you?' Lily giggled, and Petunia attacked her with a pillow. Lily shrieked, and tried to defend herself, but she was laughing too much. 'Okay, okay, I give! I give!' Petunia finally stopped attacking her.

'And his name is Vernon, get it right,' Petunia teased, trying to pretend that everything was okay. But inside she still felt...well, 'against' the fact that Lily was something Petunia despised. But, for her sister, Petunia would have to put that behind her. 

'Ooh, so you _do _like him?' Lily asked delightedly, then ran from the room as Petunia held up her pillow warningly. Once Lily had left, Petunia got up, smiled ruefully, then closed the door, turned off the light, and lay down, trying to will herself to an early sleep.

In the room down the hall, Lily was feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Petunia wouldn't hate her forever, she was just worried. Which was understandable. If it had been Petunia going, Lily would be worried. Jealous, of course, but also worried. Lily, after checking the time and deciding it was too early for any form of sleep, turned the radio on. Just softly, to help her clear her thoughts. Lily's mind was in such a whirl she couldn't comprehend anything. She was so excited she thought she'd never get to sleep, but eventually did, dreaming of the 'tall-ish guy with dark hair' that Summer had described.

***

The next morning, Lily woke up late, which was surprising, considering how excited she was. Lily was just brushing her hair into a ponytail when she heard a knock at the door. It sounded suspiciously like 'Happy Birthday', which didn't make any sense. 

'Lily? It's Summer, can I come in?'

'What? Oh, sure.' The door opened, and Summer walked in, looking...well, different in denim shorts and a blue top. She had two delicate braids in her hair that hung in front of her face. Complete with a bandanna and sunglasses, Summer looked half way between hippie and cool. 'Hmm, that's a different look, Summer.' Summer grinned and took her sunglasses off.

'I dress to please myself, and no one else.' It was then Lily noticed that Summer had three earrings in each ear. And they were all different.

'Obviously,' Lily commented, then grinned. 'You look great, though. Me, I'm boring in these oh-so-chic white shorts and absolutely 'funky' red top.' Summer giggled. 

'Whatever. Anyway, you never know who you'll see in Diagon Alley. Especially now.'

'I thought your father said I was behind in getting school books and stuff,' Lily said, searching around her desk for a hair tie. Summer sighed, toying with the beads at the ends of her braids.

'You're not, really. He's just comparing you to the Camdens, all of whom are extremely organized. Not to mention the up-themselves Malfoys.'

'What's wrong with _them_?' Lily asked, finally finding the hair tie. She grabbed her sunglasses, and headed for the door. 'The Malfoys, I mean.'

'Who knows?' Summer shrugged. 'All I know is that Lucius is in the seventh year this year, and as nasty as they come.' She giggled. 'Rumour has it that a Ravenclaw fourth year's in...'

'Ravenclaw?' Lily asked, puzzled. 'What's that?' 

'Oh, it's one of the four school houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,' Summer explained. 'Anyway, a fourth year in Ravenclaw is in love with Lucius or something. That's what one of my brothers told me. I'm not so sure about it, though. Ravenclaws are meant to be smart, and you'd sure be stupid to be in love with a Malfoy.' Lily grinned at that.

'That's not very...oh!' Lily cried, suddenly remembering something. 'I have been meaning to ask...how do you do that fireplace thing?' Summer looked bemused, then smiled.

'Oh, that. Well, it's magic, duh. You just take a pinch of Floo Powder, throw it into the fireplace, say the name of where you want to go, and you end up there. We added your house to the 'map', but we'll take it off soon. Oh, and we can now light fireplaces long distance, as you can only use Floo Powder if the fireplace is lit.' Summer raised her eyebrows. 'Any more questions?' Lily shrugged.

'Nope, that's about it. Come on, race you downstairs!' The two girls ran for the door and raced each other down the stairs.

***

'Now, Diagon Alley is past the Leaky Cauldron,' Mr Chen explained. He pulled the car up, and got out. Sara, David, Lily and Summer got out as well. Petunia already had plans; she was going to the movies, then to the park for some lunch/party thing. Sara and David looked towards where Mr Chen was pointing, puzzled.

'I don't see anything,' David commented. 

'Muggles can't see it,' Summer whispered to Lily, who nodded. Mr Chen guided them inside the wizarding equivalent of a pub. There were quite a few people there who took absolutely no notice of the group that had just entered. Mr Chen waved to the barman, then directed them outside the side door. Lily looked around, puzzled. They were in a small courtyard, with nothing there except a couple of bins and a cat. Mr Chen walked up to the wall, took out a wand, and tapped a brick on the wall. As Lily watched, it widened, and suddenly, where the wall had been, was an entrance-way. Lily's parents looked stunned. Mr Chen grinned at their amazed faces.

'This, ladies and gentleman, is Diagon Alley.' Before Lily could take in everything, they were swept across to a large, white building. 'Gringotts. It's a wizarding bank. Do you have any money to exchange?' This question was guided at Sara and David, who exchanged glances, and handed some money to Mr Chen. 'Excellent. I'll go and get this converted, and then we'll do some shopping, eh?' He grinned at Lily. 'This may take a while, so Sara and David can come with me, while Summer can take Lily around, show her the sights.' Mr Chen winked at his daughter. 'Eh, Summer?' Summer went slightly red.

'Of course. Ollivanders in half an hour?' Mr Chen nodded, and beckoned to Lily's parents. As they walked away, Summer put her sunglasses on. 

'Well, Miss Evans. This is Diagon Alley. Shops galore, you'll find everything you need.' Lily gazed around at everything in astonishment. The strangest people were there, talking about the oddest things. 

'I don't believe it, thirty galleons for two full grown Mandrakes, unbelievable...'

'If Gryffindor doesn't win the Quidditch Cup this year, it'll be just plain wrong. With the team they had last year, I'm surprised they lost. I guess Slytherin just got it together...their Seeker cheated, anyway.'

'I don't understand why I can't have a gold cauldron, mother. I don't care what the stupid list says, I'm not a Mudblood, _I _should get to use what I want!'

Summer and Lily walked past dozens of interesting shops. Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's, Ollivanders...

'It's unbelievable!' Lily exclaimed. Summer grinned, obviously happy about her friend's amazement.

'What do you want to check...it's him, it's him!!' Summer gripped Lily's arm. 'It's the tall-ish very cute guy with dark hair!'

'Where?' Lily asked, trying to see who Summer was looking at. 'Summer, I can see two tall-ish very cute guys with dark hair. Which one?' Summer laughed.

'The one on the left.'

'Long-ish dark hair?'

'No, no, sort of messy-ish. The one on the _left_, Lily. The _left_.' Summer hit her head with the heel of her hand. 'Are you telling me you don't know the difference between left and right?'

'Our left or their left?' Lily asked. '_Oh_. Our left. Hmm.' The two boys were standing outside a shop, obviously quite happy with whatever they had bought. 'Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves.'

'Are you kidding?' Summer exclaimed. 'Just go up to them and introduce ourselves?' 

'Good point,' Lily said regretfully. 'That wouldn't be good. Well, we'll just stand here and look at owls, and wait for them to come past.' Summer shook her head.

'That's your plan?' 

'You have a better one?'

'Mmm...no.' Summer and Lily looked at the owls, and Lily got quite engrossed. 

'I like that one,' she said, pointing to a tawny owl. Summer nodded.

'Yeah, but I prefer snowy owls, myself.' 

'Me too,' a voice said, and both Lily and Summer whirled around. It was the two guys they had been looking at earlier. 'Not only because of how they look, but because I've heard they're more reliable.'

'They're just owls,' Lily said. 'It doesn't really...' Summer kicked her, and Lily shut up.

'Do you have an owl?' Summer asked.

'Nope. I'll hopefully be getting one.' The messy haired guy laughed at that.

'Your parents will never trust you with an animal after the incident with the cat.'

'You never know. They _are _gullible nitwits.'

'That's not very nice,' Lily said, frowning slightly. 'They _are _your parents.' Mr Messy Hair laughed again.

'That's my point,' the other guy said. 'They're my parents. So they're gullible.' Lily and Summer exchanged glances. 

'I'm James Potter, by the way,' the messy haired guy said. 'And this is Sirius Black. Hey, have I seen you around somewhere?' he asked Summer.

'Uh, no, I don't think so,' Summer replied quickly. 'Not that I know of.' She checked her watch. 'Oh, no, we're late! Come on, we've gotta run. Bye!' Lily and Summer turned and ran back to Ollivanders.

'There you go,' Lily said, panting, as they met their parents in front of Ollivanders, ten minutes late. 'Now you know his name. Piece of cake, eh?' Summer growled under her breath, and Lily laughed.

'So, where did you two girls go?' Sara asked. 

'We looked at owls,' Lily replied, looking up at Ollivanders. 'Are we going in here now?'

'Yep,' Mr Chen replied. He held up a money pouch. 'Plenty of money here. Inside we go!' The five people entered the shop, to find it was empty of any other customers. A strange man came up to them.

'Welcome, welcome! Michael Chen, Summer Chen, good day to you. And who would your lovely friends be?' Summer and Lily exchanged glances and giggled.

'I'm Lily Evans,' Lily introduced herself. 'Um...I guess I need a wand.' Summer snorted, and Lily kicked her. 

'Certainly, certainly, do come over here...' Lily followed him. He got down a box and handed it to her. 'Try this one. Eleven inches, quite pliable, holly and dragon heartstring...'

'Dragon heartstring?' Lily whispered to Summer, who shrugged. 

'Now, which is your wand arm?' Ollivander asked.

'Um...well, I'm left handed,' Lily told him, and he pushed the wand into her left hand. 

'Now, give it a swish!' Ollivander instructed. Lily held up in the air, and he took it off her. 'Hmm, how about _this _one...' The door to the shop opened, and James Potter and who Lily presumed to be his father entered. 'Good day, Mr Potter! No, no, how about...hmm, beechwood and holly, eleven and a half inches...' Lily moved it through the air. Ollivander grabbed it and pushed another wand in her hand. 'Mahogany, eleven inches. Quite pliable.' James watched, amused, as Lily went through wand after wand. 'Tricky, eh?' Ollivander looked quite delighted about this. 'Okay, nine and three quarter inch, unicorn hair and phoenix feather...no, no, how about ten and a quarter inches, willow.' Lily held it up, and as she swished it through the air (she felt quite an expert now) sparks shot out of it. 'Excellent, excellent!' Lily hopped down and paid for the wand. James walked over, and Ollivander immediately started trying out wands. Lily, because of her competitive nature, was secretly hoping that James would have a tough time of it, but was immediately disappointed when it was only the second wand he tried. 

After getting her wand, they headed to Madam Maulkin's to get robes for both herself and Summer. 

'Greetings, greetings! Now, I'll measure you both.' Madam Maulkin got out a tape measure, and Lily found it measured her by itself. Madam Maulkin took it when Lily pointed out she didn't think the width of her ears would affect her robes. 

'Plain black?' Lily said doubtfully as they left the shop. 'I was hoping for something more colourful, something funkier.'

'Funkier?' Summer repeated. 'What's more funky than basic black?' Lily scowled.

'Black doesn't _suit _me, I just don't _wear _it.'

'Oh, stop fussing,' Summer said airily as they entered Flourish and Blotts for their books and stationery. 'Come on, cheer up.'

'I'm not upset,' Lily told her. 'I'm just..._black robes_!' 

'What were you expecting, bright green?' Summer retorted. 'Ooh, I like the look of _that _book!'

'Death Omens. Hmm, great bedtime reading,' Lily said sarcastically.

'No, the book next to it. Curses and Counter-Curses. Cool.' Lily shook her head.

'Don't get any ideas.'

'I couldn't do any of them yet anyway,' Summer replied. 'Ooh, shimmery green ink! I have to get some!'

'I prefer the rainbow ink,' Lily commented, pointing. Summer shook her head.

'You have _no _taste, Lily.' Lily glared at her, and they both laughed.

By the time they left the shop, they were laden down with books, parchment and quills, not to mention the ink bottles they had bought. To make it cheaper, Lily and Summer were going to share the really good ones: emerald, rainbow, gold, silver and invisible.

'Now the Apothecary for your Potions ingredients, then the animal shop for an animal. And then for the best part of the day!'

'What?' Summer asked her father suspiciously.

'Sundaes at Florean Fortescue's!' Lily and Summer grinned.

'How are you doing, dear?' Sara asked her daughter.

'Good. What about you?' Sara still looked quite dazed.

'Oh, fine, fine.' _Liar_, Lily thought.

The Apothecary was an interesting shop.

'It stinks in here,' Lily whispered.

'What do you expect? It sells frog brains. That gives you an idea of what's in here,' Summer whispered back, enjoying making Lily go green.

'Gross.' Sara and David had stayed outside the shop, while Lily and Summer went off in search of the grossest item the shop sold. They decided that it was a draw between the dragon liver and frog brains, both which looked absolutely disgusting.

'The frog brains are kind of cute, though,' Summer commented once they were outside. 'You know, like little human brains. But different.'

'Did you see the _mashed _one? Ew.'

'I bet you a Malfoy did that.'

'I wouldn't put it past that Sirius guy,' Lily said darkly. Summer laughed.

'Sirius? I've met him before. He's not like that, he's just insane. Pretty funny, too.' 

'And here we are,' Mr Chen announced, steering them inside the animal shop. Summer promptly bought herself a cat, while Lily bought a snowy owl, deciding against the tawny. Lily had stared at the wall of owls for so long Summer thought she'd gone into a trance. 

'Care for a rat?' Lily giggled, pointing to a group of rats on the counter. They were turning somersaults and doing all kinds of tricks. 'They're more athletic than I am!' Summer rolled her eyes.

'Honestly, Lily...don't you think she's cute?' Summer asked, cuddling the little black fur-ball she'd bought. Lily had to agree.

'Sure you wouldn't like a bright orange one?' she asked with a grin, pointing to an almost orange coloured kitten. 'You could get two, and you'd have lots of little orange fur-balls running around.' Summer snorted.

'I'll stick with my black kitten, thank you very much.' 

'What about a toad?' Lily asked, pointing. Then she wrinkled her nose. 'They don't really do much, do they? And I doubt they would turn into princes if we kissed them.'

'Willing to kiss them to find out?' Summer asked, grinning at the look on Lily's face. 

'Ah, no thank you. I think I'll just buy an owl,' Lily said hurriedly.

Summer had explained to her the use of owls, and Lily was amazed.

'So you're saying I can just tell it where I want the letter to go, and it'll take it?' Lily asked as they left the shop. 'Amazing!'

'I guess it is,' Summer said, thoughtful. 'I've grown up around magic, so it never seemed that amazing to me.' 

'Having fun, girls?' Mr Chen asked, the question mainly directed at Lily.

'Sure,' Lily replied. She sat down at one of the tables outside Florean Fortescue's. 'It's been heaps of fun.'

'Absolutely,' Summer agreed, sitting down next to Lily. 'Man, are my legs tired, though.'

'A sundae will cure that,' Mr Chen said heartily.

'Dad, ice cream isn't the answer to every problem,' Summer commented patiently.

'Then what is?' her father retorted. 'If it's not ice cream, what is it?' Summer didn't have an answer to that. 

'Hmph,' was all she said. Lily had a look at the menu.

'Peppermint and grass sundae?' she exclaimed. 'Uh, maybe I'll stick with the peppermint chocolate one.' Summer giggled.

'Strawberry and cola for me, definitely,' she told her father. 'They are _heavenly_.' Sara and David looked uncertain, so they had a cappucino each, as did Mr Chen.

'Now, Lily, the train to Hogwarts departs from Kings Cross Station at eleven o'clock on the first of September. From platform 9 3/4.'

'Platform 9 3/4?' David interrupted. 'That hasn't been made yet.' Mr Chen laughed.

'It's easy to get there. You just need to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.'

'Huh?' Lily was confused. 'You mean climb over it?'

'No, I mean climb...no, wait, what?' Mr Chen confused himself. 'I mean go _through _it,' he corrected.

'How?' Sara asked. 'Is that even possible?'

'Yes,' Summer told them. 'I've been doing it every year since my eldest brother started at Hogwarts.'

'Oh, okay,' Lily said, taking a mouthful of ice cream. 'Any tips?'

'Just lean demurely against it and you'll go through,' Summer told her. 'You'll see other people there, so if you get worried, just ask. Not Muggles, I mean _our _people. I'll try and wait by the barrier for you. I'll get there at quarter to eleven, right Dad?'

'Something like that, anyway,' he said. They finished their ice creams, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with their assorted packages. No one even batted an eyelid.

***

Sara, David and Lily carried Lily's bags and owl up to the house. Lily hadn't been sure that all their packages would fit in the boot, but it had been magically enlarged. Summer and Mr Chen waved to Sara, David and Lily as they drove off down the road. 

'I'll need help getting these upstairs,' Lily told her mother pointedly. 'So no escaping to the kitchen to make cake.' 

'Yes, I know honey.' Sara smiled to herself as Lily carried the owl cage up the stairs and into her room. Several trips later, everything was up there.

'Good!' Lily announced, collapsing on her bed. 'I'm tired, but I'm so excited I can't sleep! I want to read through my textbooks, have a look at my owl, try out the inks...' Lily yawned. 'But maybe that can wait until after dinner,' she finished sheepishly, her eyelids closing. Sara smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

***

'Lily! Phone!'

'Ssh, she's asleep!'

'Sorry Mum.' Loud footseps on the stairs, and knocking on the door. 'Miss Evans, you have a phone call,' someone said in a posh voice. 'Would you like me to flirt with James for you?' _What? Was it Summer? What the...?_

'Huh?' Lily said, struggling to wake up. The door opened, and Petunia burst into the room, holding the phone. 'Who is...how do you know James? Is he on the phone?' 

'Phoebe, I don't, no.'

'Huh?' Petunia sighed with fake impatience.

'I answered your questions in order. Phoebe's on the phone, I don't know James, and no, he's not on the phone.'

'So why did you mention him?' Lily asked. 'And how do you know about him?'

'I heard Mum and Dad talking,' Petunia answered, handing Lily the phone. 'I heard you mention some guy called James. And so I mentioned him just to annoy you or embarrass you, either one. There you go, dearest sister of mine.'

'What? Oh, thanks.' Lily took the phone. 'Hello?'

'Lily! It's Phoebe, how'd it go?'

'Hi Phoebe, how did what go?' Lily asked, almost wide awake.

'Today at Dragon Alley or whatever, your Mum told me, how awesome was it, who's James? Can I come over for dinner, my parents are going out, and asked me to go over somewhere. Better yet, can I stay the night?' Lily tried to keep up with Phoebe's chatter.

'Um, _Diagon _Alley went pretty well, James is a guy we met there, I'll ask Mum if you can stay for dinner and stay the night.' Lily hopped off the bed and ran to the head of the stairs. 'Mum!'

'Yes, Lily?'

'Can Phoebe come over for dinner and stay the night?' Lily shouted. Silence. 'Mum?'

'I'm thinking, honey. Yeah, sure, whatever. But it's five thirty, she'll need to come over...'

'You can come over,' Lily gabbled into the phone. 'The sooner the better, I'll tell you about today when you come over. See you in ten?'

'In ten. Bye!'

'Bye!' Lily pressed the 'end' button on their cordless phone, and ran downstairs to put it in the holder/recharger. Sara was in the kitchen trying to do ten things at once. Petunia clattered in.

'What's for dinner?' she asked, grabbing an apple and sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

'I don't know, I hadn't thought about it, Phoebe's coming over...pizza?' Sara winced. 'Sorry, guys, but I'm trying to do a hundred things at once, I don't have time to cook dinner.'

'That's a mother with her priorities straight,' Petunia remarked. 'Here she is baking a cake while she claims to have no time to cook dinner.'

'Pizza's cool, can we get popcorn? We'll need soft drink, movies...' Lily counted on her fingers.

'We've got microwave popcorn, we've got soft drink, Phoebe always brings movies. Now, shoo so I can get my work done!'

'Cooking a cake is work?' Petunia asked innocently.

'Out!' Petunia and Lily left the kitchen. Petunia floated upstairs, while Lily waited for Phoebe to arrive.

***

'That's amazing!' Phoebe gasped. Well, quietly gasped. It was eleven thirty that night, and the two girls were in the living room, sprawled on sleeping bags. Lily had filled her in on the happenings of the day. 'That's amazing, Lily! I'm so envious!' Lily grinned and rolled over. Earlier she had been full of pizza, but now she felt peckish. 

'Put a movie on. What'd you bring?' Lily asked, looking at the pile. 

'Um...' Lily pounced on a movie. 'Ten Things I Hate About You? Okay.' _A/N: If confused, see author's note at start of fic. _

'So what do you think of being a witch?' Phoebe asked as the movie started. Lily thought for a moment.

'I'm excited...but scared. I can tell I'm going to be a total dunce. Being Muggle born...did I explain that?' Phoebe nodded, so Lily continued. 'All the people like Summer that were born into this will know so much more than me.'

'Yeah, but they haven't been to school, have they?' Phoebe asked reasonably. She held up the Transfiguration book. 'I'm pretty sure they wouldn't already have been taught how to turn matches into needles, or else they wouldn't teach it.' Lily had to agree.

'But I still feel nervous,' she told her friend. 'I really don't know what to expect. I didn't even find out until yesterday. I was planning to go to Petunia's school. My parents were so pleased. I haven't even asked them if they're disappointed I'm going to Hogwarts instead. I'm not about to back out of Hogwarts, now am I?'

'You could,' Phoebe told her. 'But, unfortunately, you've already bought everything, and you've already sent out the first payment. Not much point backing out now. Are you scared?'

'No, not scared. Just nervous.' Lily was silent for a moment. 'Okay, yes, I'm scared.' Phoebe laughed quietly. 

'Don't worry. You're the strongest person I know, apart from myself, so you'll be fine.'

'Your modesty amazes me.'

'Just one of my many talents,' Phoebe declared, bowing deeply. Which didn't quite work, as she was sitting cross legged. 

'Unfortunately, you're not a contortionist, so that bow reminded me of an emu,' Lily said, giggling. 'Pecking for the little whatevers they eat.'

'You know _so _much about them,' Phoebe said in retaliation. 'The Book on Emu's by Lily Evans. Chapter One: Diet. They eat whatevers.'

'Um...good recovery,' Lily said sardonically, silently applauding. 'Excellent.' Phoebe through a pillow at her head, and that resulted in a furious pillow fight. But once they had calmed down and watched the movie, Lily's old fears began to return: the fear that she wouldn't fit in. 

'You okay?' Phoebe asked suddenly, noticing Lily's silence. 

'I'm kind of freaked out,' Lily confessed. 'What if I don't fit in? What if I don't make any friends? What if...'

'What if you're over-reacting?' Petunia came into the living room and sat down. 'Mind if I join you? I can't sleep.'

'No, Petunia, we don't want you,' Phoebe said immediately, then giggled. 'Have a seat, have a seat.'

'So, when do you leave?' Petunia asked Lily finally.

'September first,' Lily told her, feeling nerves run through her. 'September first at eleven o'clock.' 

'Looking forward to it?' Phoebe asked.

'Yes. And no. Mainly yes.' Lily wasn't certain anymore. The three girls sat in silence. Finally, Lily lay down. 'I'm going to have a little rest if that's okay. It's been a busy day.' Petunia lay on the couch, and Phoebe got in her sleeping bag. Once Petunia was certain Phoebe and Lily were asleep, she got up and went into the kitchen. She remembered her words at breakfast on Lily's birthday, just the day before. _"Just don't come up to me waving a rotten piece of paper, declaring you're a witch. If you do that, I'll hate you forever."_ At the time, Petunia hadn't meant it. She still didn't, it had been a joke. But...Petunia couldn't deny she hated magic. She had been scared of it ever since that strange person in a shop had stared at her. She had never seen such a strange, pale face. Petunia had turned around to tell them off, when they had disappeared. Just disappeared. Petunia shivered unvoluntarily. She had never forgotten that eery day, and it was that fear that caused her to hate magic. For Petunia, it was associated with bad memories and fear. Petunia didn't need to live with those memories and fears every day with Lily being a witch. _The sooner she goes, the sooner I can forget that stupid man in the stupid shop!_ Petunia thought fiercely. _I love Lily, but sometimes..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that chapter was shorter than I was hoping, but it'll be easier to do the next chapter with...stuff. Anyways, hoped you liked it, and (yep, you guessed it) please review! Flames are laughed at. I'll try and make the next chapter longer (maybe) but at the moment, I just want to get this one done because I've got a horrible head-ache that doesn't seem to want to leave me alone.

If there's a big space at the end of this, oops. Also, if I made a mistake with the editing (my one big fear) I sincerely apologize. 

~Dragonlady~ 


	3. Nightmares, Never-Ending Grudges and Sta...

Well, here we are at chapter three. Not that thrilling, I know, but there you go.

I need help for a name for this (I am really stuck now), so any suggestions are welcomed.

~This chapter is for Nina, who hasn't read Harry Potter, and has no idea why I write at ff.net.~ 

Bob the Builder is at number three on the top forty. God, please help us. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things that are mine. The things that aren't mine belong to J K Rowling, Warner Bros and whoever else is involved.

****Chapter Three: Nightmares, Never-Ending Grudges and Star Trek...No, Star Wars...No, Wait, What?****

'AAARRGGHH!' Lily Evans screamed. She sat straight up in bed, heart pounding. She was perspiring terribly, and was breathing hard. She took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't working. Her mother, Sara, ran in, followed by Petunia and her father, David.

'What's wrong, honey?' Sara asked worriedly, going up to Lily and putting her hand on her forehead. 'Did you have a nightmare?'

__

'Another nightmare?' Petunia asked incredulously. 'Lily, what is _wrong_?' 

'Yeah, I just...I don't know.' Lily was confused. She had had a nightmare, she knew that much. But what had it been about? _How can I forget a nightmare that made me scream? _she wondered to herself. It seemed impossible.

'Did you have a nightmare?' Sara asked again.

'Yeah, I did, but I forgot...um, look, I'm fine, okay?' David and Petunia, standing behind Sara, exchanged glances. 

'Are you sure?' Petunia asked, sounding wary. 'I mean, how can you forget a nightmare that made you scream?'

'I don't know,' Lily replied, more to herself than to her sister. 'Look, you don't have to worry about me. I mean, I'm fine now. I've got a big day tomorrow...well, today now, and I can't remember the nightmare anyway, so we may as well all get some more sleep.' Lily was babbling, something she didn't do very often. Sara didn't seem convinced. 'There's nothing more you can do, anyway,' Lily told her. 'I'm sorry for waking everyone up. I didn't mean to.' Petunia grinned wryly. 

'Sure you didn't, Lily.' She turned to leave, but Lily told her to stay. 

'No, Petunia, stay. Mum, Dad, you can go.' Sara kissed her daughter on the forehead, then left, followed by David. Petunia sat on Lily's bed. 

'What's up, kiddo?' Petunia asked. 'You remembered the dream but didn't want to spill in front of the 'rents?'

'No, no. Well, I can sort of remember it, not very well though. No, that's not what I want to talk to you about.' Lily took a deep breath. 'I go to school tomorrow.' Petunia didn't react. 'Aren't you going to miss me at all?'

'Yeah, of course. Come on, Lily, I won't see you until Christmas.' Petunia shivered slightly. 'Not to mention the fact you're going to a..._that _school.' Lily winced, but decided not to press the subject. Petunia kept changing. Sometimes she was joking around with Lily, and other times acted as if Lily were to be avoided.

'Well, I'd better get some more sleep,' Lily said, and Petunia got up and left. 

'Good night, Lily,' was all she said as she left the room. Lily shivered and lay down again. If she closed her eyes, she could almost remember the nightmare. But all she could remember was standing beside a grave, dressed in black. Someone was walking away from her, and a cloaked figure jumped in front of Lily when she turned to follow the other figure. Weird. The cloaked figure had pointing a bony finger at her, and that was when Lily had screamed. 

'Ugh,' Lily whispered. 'More sleep. More sleep.' But she couldn't get to sleep. Not now she was wide awake. And she started to feel excited at the thought of the coming day. September first. Lily rolled over, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Not working. She decided to count sheep. _But I don't like sheep_, she told herself with a giggle. _Okay, I'll count...dragons_. But that didn't work either, because in her mind, one of the dragons attacked her. _Okay, I'll count...tall-ish very cute guys with dark hair_. This made Lily giggle uncontrollably. _Summer would have found that funny_, she thought suddenly. Then she had it. _One peppermint and grass sundae, two peppermint and grass sundaes..._

***

'Lily! Honey! Are you awake?' Lily rolled over with a groan. In her dream she was eating peppermint and grass sundaes with a tall-ish very cute guy with dark hair called Summer, dressed in robes covered in dragons and sheep. _That showed how confused I was_, Lily thought to herself. _Everything muddled in togeth..._

'Oh, my God!' Lily exclaimed, jumping out of bed. 'It's September first!' 

'Yes, genius, it's September first,' Petunia said, walking past. 'You'd better be quick. We leave in half an hour.'

__

'What?' Lily shrieked. 'I've got to get dressed, do my hair, and most importantly, eat breakfast. I don't have enough time!!' She heard Petunia laugh as she went down the stairs.

'Trust breakfast to be most important to you, Carrot-Top.' Lily got dressed in record time, and took the stairs two at a time, landing with a thump. On her backside. Petunia thought this was hilarious. Lily gave her a haughty look and took her place at the table.

'Excited, sweetheart?' David asked.

'Um, yes, of course. Could you please pass the sauce?' Petunia grimaced and handed her the sauce.

'Sauce with bacon and eggs? Lily, dearest, you are devoid of any tastebuds.'

'Well, you're devoid of any brain.'

'Girls,' David said mildly, not really listening. 'Look here, Sara. That Riddle guy's doing pretty well for himself. Says here he just paid for a multi-million dollar plastic surgery operation. Funny, doesn't show the ending result. If you paid that much money, you'd expect there to be a huge picture of him, looking exactly like whoever our two teenage girls worship.'

'James,' Petunia whispered with a grin.

'Vaughn,' Lily whispered back. Petunia made a face, and Lily giggled.

'I wish I had that much money,' Petunia remarked. 'I mean, I need plastic surgery on my face.'

'What do you mean, honey?' Sara asked in surprise. 'You have a lovely face.'

'As far as Phar Lap is concerned, anyway,' Lily said with a giggle. Petunia glared at her. 

'That wasn't very nice, Lily,' Sara told her, frowning. 'Apologize to your sister right away.' 

'Sorry Petunia. I didn't mean it,' Lily said contritely. 

'That's okay. Anyway, as Lily so kindly pointed out, I have a face like a horse.'

'And you eat like one too,' Lily sang quietly. (_A/N: You know, the weird birthday song little kids sing? 'Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too' or something like that.) _Surprisingly, Petunia laughed at that.

'You are full of wit this morning, Lils,' she said, taking a bite of bacon. Lily smiled guiltily.

'Sorry,' she told her sister. 'I guess...I don't know. You know I don't mean it, don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, Lily, finish up your breakfast, we're leaving soon.' Lily felt a thrill run through her. She was so excited, and extremely nervous. Lily finished her breakfast quickly, then ran up the stairs to finish getting ready.

***

'Quickly, Lily, we need to pack the car!' her father called ten minutes later. Lily carried all her stuff downstairs, treating Sirius the Owl very carefully. It was a well named owl. The first time she had let it out of its cage it had flown around insanely, finally landing on the bed and swaying like it was drunk. Summer had said Sirius was insane, and so the owl was named. Lily had given it another name, too, just in case Sirius was much opposed to having an owl named after him. Lily had a newfound fascination with peppermint and grass sundaes, so Sirius the Owl was also Peppermint the Owl. It confused even Lily.

'I'm moving as fast as I can!' Lily shouted from the base of the stairs. Sara came in and helped her carry everything out to the car. Petunia helped, too, and finally they were on their way.

'Nervous?'

'Yes.'

'Excited?'

'Yes.'

'Worried?'

'Extremely.' After this brief interrogation by her father, the car was silent apart from the radio. Everyone seemed deep in thought, Lily included. 

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at quarter to eleven, and hauled everything out, which included two suitcases and the owl cage. People gave them strange looks, but Lily ignored them, trying to make her way to the barrier.

'Lily, Lily!' Lily looked up and saw Summer jumping and down and waving madly. Lily grinned.

'Summer!' she shouted. They dragged her stuff over to Summer, and Lily hugged her. 'How's it going?'

'Yeah, good.' She giggled, and pointed to the owl, which was bashing its head against the wire of the cage. Lily rolled her eyes.

'It's insane,' she explained. 'I'm assuming owls don't normally do that.'

'Well, Lily, we might just say good bye to you here,' Sara said gently. Lily looked alarmed. She hugged her mother tightly, then her father, then Petunia. 

'I guess I'll see you at Christmas, then,' Lily told them, sniffing a bit. 'Why won't you go through?'

'I've heard that it's easier for children if their parents don't stay with them right up until they leave. You'll be much happier on the train if you're not waving to us, seeing us disappear into the distance.' Sara sounded sure of herself, so Lily, quite tearfully, said good bye to her parents, promising to write. Then she copied Summer, leaned against the barrier, and suddenly found herself, her two suitcases and Peppermint, on Platform 9 3/4. 

***

'I don't _believe _you just _did _that!' Lily exclaimed as she and Summer sank into the seats in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts Express. After looking around for a bit, and meeting Summer's three brothers, the two girls had gotten onto the train, after kicking a mean looking boy their age out of the way.

'It's not like he's going to remember us,' Summer protested, smoothing her dark hair. 'I mean, he was in the way. What was I supposed to do? Say, 'excuse me, you little greasy worm, but you're in the way?''

'I don't know,' Lily admitted.

'See!' Summer crowed.

'I just don't think that you should have kicked him in the privates either,' Lily finished delicately. Summer sighed impatiently.

'Lily, the guy was sitting there asking for it. Come on. Have a heart. Don't be a study all day ninny.'

'I have no intention of turning into a study all day ninny. I also have no intention of failing.' Summer opened her mouth to answer when the door to the carriage crashed open. The boy they, or rather, Summer, had kicked out of the way landed with a thump on the floor. He was followed by James Potter and his friend, Sirius Black. Lily stared in confusion.

'What's going on?' Summer demanded. 'Ooh, look Lily, it's our little friend.' 

'What's going on?' Lily repeated. James looked startled when he heard her, and turned to face her.

'Well, not much is going on, actually,' he said, starting to smile. 'But this little twit decided to push us around.'

'So you kicked him?' Summer asked delightedly. 

'Summer!' Lily admonished.

'_I_ didn't kick him,' Sirius told them pointedly. 'James did.'

'I didn't _kick _him, exactly. I just _pushed _him and he went flying...'

'Was there a fight?' A girl ran into the carriage. 'If there was, start again.' 

'Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here,' the boy said, struggling to his feet. 'Okay?'

'No,' James said immediately.

'James,' Sirius told him warningly. 'Don't pick on the loser.' 

'What's going on?' the girl that had run in asked impatiently.

'Nothing,' Lily told her.

'If Mr Up Himself Potter would care to explain why he pushed me, then I'll go without any more disturbance. But he won't. So I guess I'll have to hit it out of him.' Just as Lily was starting to get nice and confused, someone else walked into the carriage.

'What's going on, Severus?' a voice asked. The person that came in was tall and had silvery white hair. They sneered. 'First years. Babies. Can't be trusted with anything.' Lily felt annoyed. This person was obviously quite old, but he didn't have to treat them like little children. 'I'm glad I'm in the seventh year. Now I have some charge over you lot.'

'Seventh years. Up themselves idiots,' Lily said loudly. 'Can't be trusted with anyone. Who knows what they'll do with their newfound 'power'.' Summer sucked her breath in quickly. The seventh year turned to Lily immediately.

'And who are you?' he asked coldly.

'Lily. Who are you?' she asked boldly.

'Lucius Malfoy.' _Oops_, Lily said to herself sardonically. _Damn. I insulted a Malfoy. God, strike me dead._

'What do you want?' James asked finally. 'I mean, apart from saving the Wussy Wonder here?'

'I'd watch your face, Potter,' Lucius Malfoy said smoothly. James looked stunned.

'How do you know my name?' he asked. Lucius Malfoy smiled cruelly.

'That was easy. The famous Potters. Famous for not owning hairbrushes.'

'What, like _his _family doesn't own shampoo?' Lily asked, pointing to Severus, the kid James had pushed. There was a silence.

'What's your last name?' Lucius Malfoy asked Lily, who didn't reply. She was alarmed at her boldness.

'Why do you want to know?' Lily asked finally.

'You better tell me. You'd be surprised how much power we Malfoys have,' Lucius Mighty Malfoy told her smoothly. 

'What kind of power?' Lily asked immediately. 'Loser Power? 'Phasers on full power. We want them to know how loser-ish we can be!'' Sirius grinned, while James looked astonished, Summer looked amazed, and the girl that had run in looked plain amused. Severus' expression was unreadable, as was Lucius Malfoy's. He grabbed Severus' arm, and swept out of the carriage, dragging the younger boy with him.

'Star Trek?' the girl that had run in asked. 'Wasn't that from Star Trek...no, Star Wars...no, wait, what?'

'Pretty good,' Summer said. 'But I'd be very careful now, Lily. You've just insulted a Malfoy. Big time. You'd be awfully surprised what they can do.'

'I'm not worried.'

'Lily, these people hold grudges. Once they hate you, they hate you, full stop. They'll hate you forever, their kids will hate your kids, and their kids' kids will hate your kids' kids, and so on.' James laughed.

'That's a slight exaggeration.'

'No, it's not,' the Girl With No Name said. 'Lucius hates you, James. And you know why?'

'Why?' James asked, not sounding particularly interested.

'Because Lucius' father hated your father.'

'And how do you know?' James demanded. 'And while you're at it, who are you?'

'Tracey Camden.' She held out her hand, and James shook it reluctantly. 'Camden by name...'

'And what by nature?' Sirius asked. Tracey grinned ruefully.

'I actually hadn't thought that far ahead.' Lily rolled her eyes. 

'Well, Tracey, I'm Lily Evans.' 

'I'm Summer Chen, and that's James Potter and Sirius Black...I guess you already know James?'

'Nope.'

'Liar.'

'Yep. Yeah, I already know old Jamesie boy here.' Tracey grinned. 'Anyone got any food? I'm starving, and I haven't seen a crumb of food yet.'

'And here I am thinking that only Sirius has a bottomless pit for a stomach,' James groaned.

'I guess you two are first years,' Tracey said, nodding towards Lily and Summer.

'Yeah. You?' Summer asked.

'Yep. What house do you reckon you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor. I heard everybody does, so there you go.'

'Well, my older brother's in Gryffindor,' Summer told them.

'So you will be?' Lily asked her, and Summer laughed.

'No way! George is in Ravenclaw. But Manuel's in Gryffindor as well. So I guess I've got an okay chance of getting in.'

'I heard that you have to be pretty clever to get into Ravenclaw. Is George an absolute genius?' Lily asked. Tracey grinned at that. 

'If you have to be a genius, I'm surprised Katie got in.'

'Why? Who's Katie?' Lily was confused. 'Isn't she that smart?'

'My dear idiot of an older sister...Katie Camden, fourth year Ravenclaw, is...' 

'Is she the one that likes Malfoy?' Summer exclaimed. 'You have got to be kidding me! I've heard all about her!' Tracey shivered.

'It's tragic, isn't it.' She sighed dramatically, then bounced to the doorway. 'I'm going to find that fat witch with the food. Anyone gonna come with me?' Sirius followed immediately, and they both left the carriage. Lily and Summer sat down. 

'She was weird,' Summer commented. 'Did you notice her eyes? One eye was green, and the other eye was blue.'

'I only noticed her hair,' Lily confessed. 'I wish _I _had dark brown hair. But alas, my hair is red. Horrible, horrible red.'

'It'll darken,' Summer consoled her. 'And then it won't be 'plain old red', it'll be auburn, which sounds really nice.'

'If you'll excuse me,' James said, coughing. 'But I was wondering which house both of you wanted to be in.'

'I don't know anything about them,' Lily confessed. 'Summer didn't explain them properly when she attempted to.'

'How was _I _supposed to know you wanted to know everything about them?' Summer demanded. 'God!' Lily giggled. 

'Well, Gryffindor is for smart, brave people. Apparently. Ravenclaw's for clever, nice people.' Summer gagged. James grinned and continued. 'Hufflepuff's for loyal, friendly people, and Slytherin's for sly, cunning people. That's what Dumbledore and the teachers say. We, the students, know better. For each of the houses, Slytherin especially, the reality as opposed to the teachers' ideal is extremely different. Gryffindor is for the so called 'brave' people, who generally play the fool and get good marks while doing that. Ravenclaw's for the study-all-day clever people, the 'popular, intelligent' people. Or so _they _think. Hufflepuff's for the total duffers that have no idea of anything and not an _ounce _of common sense, while Slytherin's for people that are filled to the brim with dark magic and have no regard for anyone else except themselves.' 

'Well, that about sums up everything,' Summer said with a grin. 'So, whatcha think, Lils?'

'Um, I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor,' she told them, thinking. 'Oh, and thanks for that, er, description, James. Really, um, appreciated.' James grinned and bowed, while Summer rolled her eyes.

'I _so _could have done better...here's Tracey and Sirius.' The door to the carriage burst open, and Tracey and Sirius came in, arms filled with an assortment of food.

'_What_ did you _buy_?' James exclaimed. '_Sirius Black_. I knew you were a pig, but you have outdone yourself.' Lily was staring open-mouthed at the food.

'And _that's _to feed _two _people?' she asked incredulously. 'Oh, you guys are _pigs_.'

'Stop accenting every two words.' Tracey fussed around, putting the food down in a decorative way on a blanket on the floor. 'We are having a picnic, this food is for all of us, geniuses.' Lily and Summer both grinned.

'We knew that,' Summer told them, sitting down on one edge of the blanket. 'Geez, who do you _think _we are?' 

'Pigs?' Tracey asked sweetly, and Lily made a face at her.

'What did you get?' 

'Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, those weird jelly things, Exploding Sherbet, Cauldron Cakes, Sugar Quills...oh, and those pumpkin pastry things every seems to be so keen about.' Sirius said all of this in one breath.

'Huh?' Lily sat down next to Summer and stared at the food. 'What is _that_?'

'Exploding Sherbet,' Tracey told her helpfully. 'You put it in your mouth, duh, and all the little thingys explode. We got raspberry, chocolate, caramel, blueberry and peppermint.' 

'What are Cauldron Cakes made out of?' Lily asked, picking one up gingerly.

'Cauldrons.'

'Don't listen to Sirius, they're made of this chocolate stuff,' James replied, elbowing Sirius. The five first years all sat down and ate, Lily eating very uncertainly, and she hadn't ever seen half the stuff before.

'Sirius, what _are _you doing?' Tracey asked. 'Apart from being an idiot.'

'I,' Sirius said importantly, 'am making a pumpkin pastry, sherbet and jelly bean sandwhich.'

'You haven't got any bread,' Lily pointed out.

'The secret of my success, is that I do not need bread to make sandwhiches,' Sirius told her mysteriously. 'I am being resourceful, and using the chocolate frogs as bread. Let me show you the method.'

'Uh...'

'First, you take two chocolate frogs. You put three jelly beans, a pinch of sherbet and half a pastry on one chocolate frog, then put the other chocolate frog on top. Here, James, take the cards.' Sirius threw two cards at James, who caught them quickly. 'Then, you eat.' Tracey stared at the 'sandwhich' for a couple of moments.

'Can I try one?' she asked finally.

'Tracey!' Summer cried, shocked. 'What are you doing...oh, no, no way are you eating that.'

'Watch me.' Lily closed her eyes, not wanting to watch anyone eat such a disgusting combination.

'Oh, that is gross...will this train trip ever end?'

***

'We're ten minutes away, if you haven't got your robes on, do that now!' Lily was half asleep, her head resting on Summer's shoulder, but awoke when she heard someone yelling. The door to the carriage opened, and an older girl poked her head in. 'We're about ten minutes away, so you should get your robes on now.' Lily rubbed her eyes, then looked around the carriage. Tracey, James and Sirius were all playing Exploding Snap. Summer was reading.

'Don't tell me I was the only person to fall asleep?' Lily muttered, embarrassed.

'Nah, James slept for a bit as well,' Tracey told her cheerfully. 'And I've won!' She held her cards up triumphantly, and they promptly exploded. Lily giggled, stretching. 

'Okay, we'd better get our robes on,' Summer told them, pulling her robes out of her small case. 'Sirius, don't even _think _about watching.'

'Oh, come on, you're only pulling your robes over your other clothes. It's just like putting a jacket on.' Sirius stood up, yawning. 'Where _are _my robes?' he asked suddenly, searching around. 'James? James? Where did I put my robes?'

'Oh, I don't know. In your bag?' James suggested sardonically. 'Geez, Sirius, maybe they're on your head.' Lily grinned and got her own robes out of her bag, slipping them over her head. 

'I grew?' she exclaimed. Her robes seemed to be a bit shorter. 

'I told you that the width of your ears would count!' Summer teased, and Lily threw a quill at her head. 'Ooh, ouch.' Lily was about to retaliate when the lights went off, leaving the carriage in surprising darkness. 

'James, Sirius, not funny,' Tracey said. 'I mean, yes, it's funny, but turn the lights on.'

'We didn't turn them off, stupid,' an angry voice replied. 'Just blame us.'

'She did,' Lily replied in a quiet voice. She didn't like the dark very much. The lights suddenly went on, and Lily realized the train had stopped moving.

'Great start,' Summer murmured. 'This is such a bad omen.'

'A bad omen? What do you mean?' Tracey asked, reaching for her bag. Their suitcases had been stored in a cupboard near the carriage, and would be carried to Hogwarts magically. Lily picked up her small bag, then her owl cage, and followed Tracey to the door. 'You believe in omens?'

'Yes,' Summer told her seriously. 'This is a bad omen. Something bad is going to happen.'

'As far as I'm concerned, something bad has already happened,' Lily commented. 'Don't worry, Summer. We're not going to die.'

'Are you sure?'

'Someone's optimistic,' Sirius said dryly. 'I'm sorry for whoever has to share a dorm with you, Summer. They'll get death omens and death threats morning 'til night.' Summer didn't reply, but Lily could tell she was hurt.

'Shut up, Sirius,' Lily snapped. 'There's no need to be so cruel.'

'Hmph.'

'Shut up,' James ordered. They were trying to make their way off the train, and finally got off. Lily tried to stay near Summer, who tried to be near Tracey, who was following James, who was keeping an eye on Sirius. Lily closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, a large man was standing in front of her. Lily gasped.

'You a first year?' he asked her.

'Uh, um, yes, yes I am,' she stammered. 

'Over there near the lake, then. Any more firs' years?' Lily headed over to the lake, and realized Summer, Tracey, James and Sirius were already there.

'Hi,' Lily muttered, and Summer hugged her.

'I thought we'd lost you, it only took a second!'

'Alrigh', then, on'y four to a boat.' The large man who had spoken to Lily spoke to the 'firs' years'. Summer, Lily, James and Sirius ended up in a boat. Tracey was in a boat with two other girls and another guy. She was singing 'Row row row your boat', but the boat wasn't moving. The large man got a boat to himself. 'Forward!' he instructed, and Lily gasped as all the boats moved forward. James was looking over the edge, when Tracey splashed them, which caused Sirius to retaliate, and in the process, James got pushed overboard.

'James!' Lily shouted, while Sirius laughed so hard he couldn't speak. Summer leant forward and held out a hand for James, who was splashing around, trying to reach for the boat. Tracey was also laughing fit to kill herself, while Lily stared in horror as Summer tried to pull James into the boat. 

'Lily, help!' Finally snapping out of it, Lily jumped forward to help pull James out. But somehow, Sirius knocked Summer, who fell in, landing on James, and both of them went under the water. Sirius thought it was hilarious, and Lily had to admit it was pretty funny. Summer suddenly appeared at the surface, laughing and choking.

'Help!' James gurgled as he surfaced, reaching for the boat.

'Aargh, something's got me!' Summer shrieked. 'Me first, me first, let James drown, get me out of here!' The large man stopped all the boats.

'Stop!' he shouted, and waited until Summer and James were back in the boat. 'A'righ' then, forward!' Lily gave Summer her cloak, while Sirius offered his cloak to a very cold James. They could hear Tracey's laughter, and Lily got the giggles. Finally, all four of them were laughing quietly, quietly because they didn't think that the large man would be too impressed with them. It didn't take long to reach the other side of the lake. 'There's yer firs' look at Hogwarts,' the large man called. 'Up there.' Lily looked to where he was pointing, and nearly gave an audible gasp. The huge castle loomed over them, lights twinkling merrily. 

'That's pretty impressive,' James commented. 

'Understatement,' Summer muttered. The boats stopped gently, and they got out, trying to keep their feet dry. 

'Although _you _really don't need to,' Lily pointed out to Summer, who answered with a 'hmph!' As they walked up to the castle, Lily couldn't help but giggle at the 'squelch squelch' noises Summer and James were making, as their shoes were full of water. Sirius didn't giggle, he laughed all the way to the castle, then complained of a stomach ache.

'What happened to you?' an older girl asked as Summer and James made their way up the stairs to the front doors.

'Oh, we swam across,' Summer told her airily. 'We didn't trust those boats!' Lily giggled, while James smiled graciously.

'Any autographs will be willingly given,' he told her. She made a face.

'Stupid first years,' she muttered and walked away.

'We like you too!' Sirius called after her. 'What a stuck up bitch. I hope Lily and Summer don't get that bad when they're in the whatever year.'

'What about Tracey?' Summer asked slyly.

'Not a chance of her ending up a stuck up bitch,' Sirius answered. 'Can _you _see her like that?' 

'No,' Lily answered truthfully, giving Sirius a grin. 'But it's so sweet of you to think of her at all.' Before Sirius could reply, a strict looking woman went over to them.

'What happened?' she asked, looking alarmed. 'Why are you all wet?'

'Uh, it's raining?' James suggested.

'Then why is no one else wet?' the woman asked, sighing. 'You're not the first people to fall into the lake.'

'Who said anything about falling into the lake?' James asked.

'How else would you get so wet?' the woman asked, exasperated.

'I didn't _fall _in, I was _pushed _in,' James told her, shooting a glance at Sirius. 'Because of this low, dirty, cowardly person...'

'What was I supposed to do?' he asked defensively. The woman held up a hand to stop any further talking.

'My name is Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. Before going into the Great Hall, I suggest you go up to the hospital wing.' She gave them a rare smile. 'We have a new nurse, Madam Pomfrey. You can be the first to be, uh, cured by her. She uses strange methods, I hear.' Lily and Sirius followed James and Summer up to the hospital wing, Summer looking very uncertain.

***

'I don't _believe _it!' Summer hissed as they entered the Great Hall. '"Put your dry robes on, eat some chocolate, pay me twenty galleons, and join the feast,"' she mimicked. '_Great_ nurse!' They were the last people in the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look as they entered. 'At least she was only joking about the twenty galleons...I think.'

'Well, now I'm embarrassed,' Lily muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Sirius. 'If you hadn't pushed James in...' Professor McGonagall came over to them.

'Please sit with the other first years who are about to be Sorted,' she instructed, pointing.

'Sorted?' Lily asked, but she ushered them on, and didn't answer. The four sat down with the other nervous first years, and saw a hat on a stool. 'A hat on a stool. Great.'

'It just sang,' someone told her, and Lily gave them a weak smile in response.

'It just _sang_?' she asked Summer in a low whisper. 'The _hat _just _sang_?' 

'Now, when I call your names, you are to come up and put the hat on to be Sorted,' Professor McGonagall instructed. 'Ahem. Alan, Terry!' A boy with light brown hair walked over and put the hat on.

'Ravenclaw!' the hat finally shouted. Lily fought the urge to giggle, and looked at the ceiling instead. With a jolt, Lily realized the ceiling was of the outside sky. It was twinkling with stars, with only a few clouds floating across.

Finally,

'Black, Sirius!'

'Gryffindor!'

'Bostock, Daisy!'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Camden, Tracey!' Tracey got up and walked over casually. She put the hat on, and after a couple of seconds, it announced,

'Gryffindor!' Lily and Summer giggled as Tracey went over to the Gryffindor table. 

'Chen, Summer!'

'Go Summer,' Lily whispered. If Summer was in Gryffindor, then Lily wanted to be, too.

'Gryffindor!' 

'Yes!' Tracey and Sirius cheered as Summer walked over. Lily watched as four other people got Sorted, her nerves increasing.

'Evans, Lily!' Lily, with shaking legs, got up and went over to the stool. She put the hat on her head, and sat down.

'Hmm...interesting,' a little voice said.

'Please Gryffindor,' she begged silently. 'Please, my friends are there, please Gryffindor...'

'Gryffindor...you would do well, yes...are you sure?'

'Gryffindor, please, please, please! Or...would I be better somewhere else?' She heard a little voice laugh.

'You would do well in Gryffindor!' The last word was shouted to the hall.

'Thank you,' Lily told it silently, and took the hat off. She went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Summer, who was grinning. 

'Excellent!' Tracey sat across from Summer, next to Sirius, who was in front of Lily. 

'Now only James to go,' Sirius commented mildly, looking around. Lily thought they could hear her heart, it was pounding so hard. 'Hey, who's that?' He nodded towards a boy that had just put the hat on his head. 'He looked weird.'

'Um...Lupin Remus...no, wait, Remus Lupin,' Lily told him. Summer giggled.

'Lily's getting a little confused,' Summer teased.

'I've been a witch for a little over a month,' Lily replied calmly. 'I'm still not used to it.'

'Obviously.' Lily opened her mouth to retort, but 'Lupin Remus' sat down before she could.

'Hello,' Lily said instead. 'I'm Lily.'

'I'm Remus,' he told her quietly, looking around nervously. Once James had been Sorted, ('Gryffindor!'), Lily lost interest in the Sorting. Sirius whispered something in James' ear.

'Oh, so you're name's Lupin Remus?' he asked, grinning slyly at Lily, who went slightly red.

'An easy mistake,' Lily commented primly. 'I told you, I'm confused, this place is so weird.'

'So are you,' Tracey told her 

'Thanks,' Lily told her sarcastically. Once everyone had been Sorted, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up.

'Welcome to everyone! I only have a couple of things to say to you. A tree, a Whomping Willow, has been planted. If you wish to keep both your eyes, I suggest you stay away from it. And also, the hills are alive with the sound of music!' He clapped his hands and sat down.

'The hills are alive with the sound of music?' Lily repeated, not evening noticing that plates had appeared on the table filled with delicious smelling food. 'Our headmaster just told us, as words of wisdom, that the hills are alive with the sound of music?'

'Sounded a lot like it,' James commented, putting some mashed potato on his plate. 'So, are you going to eat, or sit there like a stuffed toy?'

'Um, I'll eat,' Lily said, suddenly noticing the food. 'When did that get there?'

'What?' Summer asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. 'When did what get where?'

'The food.'

'What about it?'

'When did it get on the table?' Lily asked again, looking amazed.

'It appeared,' Sirius told her matter of factly. 'Chicken, Lily?'

'Uh, thanks.' 

Lily still looked dazed when the headmaster, with a clap of his hands, caused the food and plates to disappear. 

'Now, as we've all had a long day, I suggest you all hop off to your common rooms and dormitories and get some sleep!' Professor Dumbledore smiled at all of them. 'Good night, and sweet dreams to all!'

'Sweet dreams to all. Hmm.' 

'What now?' Summer asked Lily. 'Contemplating the facts of life?'

'What?' Summer giggled.

'What has Dumbledore said to annoy you now?'

'Oh, he hasn't annoyed me. He's just a bit...odd, that's all. Come on, I'm exhausted.' 

***

Lily, Summer, James, Sirius and Tracey followed the other Gryffindors up to the common room entrance, which was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

'The password's Peppermint Grass!' the Prefect announced, and Summer and Lily burst into giggles. They were given several odd looks, but just waved them away. Once upstairs and in the dorm, Lily realized that there was another girl there.

'I'm Arabella,' she told them. 'I saw you at the feast, I had to sit with the stupid sixth years, what luck.' 

'Uh, yeah, that's bad luck,' Summer commented. 'I'm Summer, this is Lily and Tracey.'

'I know your names, you weren't exactly quiet at dinner,' Arabella told them, not sounding very friendly. 'Well, I hope you don't talk too much. Some people need their beauty sleep.' And with that she closed the curtains around her bed.

'Pity it doesn't work,' Tracey muttered in Arabella's direction.

'I heard that!'

'Oh good, your ears work. Pity about your brain, though,' Tracey snapped. 'And we'll talk however much we like, thank you very much. No smart-ass up herself bitch is going to tell me what to do.' Lily and Summer, after exchanging glances, backed away slowly. When Arabella ripped open her curtain, Lily went over to the nearest bed and shut the curtains quickly. Two seconds later Summer ran in.

'This isn't very safe,' she whispered to Lily. 'Tracey and Arabella are eyeing each other off, and this curtain isn't very strong. Good ol' Arabella has already ripped hers opening it.'

'Well, my suitcases are here,' Lily commented under her breath. 'You must be next door, and Tracey's on the other side.' 

'Well, since there are five beds, and Arabella chose the corner one, Tracey won't be next to her. Which is good, 'cause we'll probably wake up one morning to find both of them dead.' Listening to the insults being exchanged, Lily had to agree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! I just opened this in Microsoft Word, and it came up as 15 and three quarter pages! No _wonder _my hands are tired from all that typing! Well, not really, but, you know. You probably don't, but there you go.

So, after all my hard work, and since you've read this far, how could you not review? The thought that you couldn't type a little something in that box just down there is incomprehensible to me. I know, I know. Some things just cannot be explained in words. Flame me if you must. I can cope. Really. I can. Honest.

Since I've already done my disclaimer, dedication, chapter name and beg for reviews, there's only one thing left to do.

~Dragonlady~


	4. Paragraph *Three*, Line *Four*, Sleeping...

Ahh. Chapter Four. Amazing. This took so long because I edited heaps of it (hated the first copy). I also went rafting all last week and have been so unbelievably busy it's amazing I actually got time to edit this. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's J K Rowling's (and you know what that is) but I do own the things that are mine. Like my characters and the plot. And whatever else I decide to make up. And knowing me, "you never can tell". Sigh.

I'VE GOT A NAME FOR THIS NOW!!! 'A Golden Lily' That's the name of a chinese restaurant near where we live. I saw it the other morning, and thought 'Yes!!' Sigh. Again. The name will probably change later, if I see something better. O:)

***CHAPTER FOUR: Paragraph _Three _Line _Four_, Sleeping Potions, and the Ice Queen.***

'How dare you, you stupid, stuck up bitch! Do your own work, use your own tiny brain instead of copying everything _I've _written!'

'Like I'd copy any of _your _work,' a second voice spat. 'It's all F grade material, like _I'd _want it.'

'Excuse me for bursting your bubble, but you were copying, I saw you! And that sentence comes straight from paragraph three, line four!' 

'What is it, a Constitution? Oh, sorry, you're not smart enough to be entrusted with a copy of anything like that.'

'Ooh, I'm so hurt. You scratch that sentence out right now or I'm going straight to Professor McGonagall to complain!'

'Oh, so you'll snitch on me as well?'

'I wouldn't call it snitching. I am taking what is legally mine!'

'What, sentence sixteen, paragraph four, line ten?'

'Paragraph _three_, line _four_!' 

'Well, excu-_use _me, but I did not copy that crappy sentence!'

'Oh, but you did, you snivelling, pathetic...' Lily slammed her Transfiguration book shut as hard as she could, causing everyone to jump, especially Summer who was seated next to her. James cursed as he made a blot on his parchment, then shrugged and continued writing. Tracey and Arabella, who had been feuding loudly, turned to stare at Lily.

'I cannot take much more of your sniping, pathetic arguing. If you're going to yell at each other, take it out of the common room so we can get some work done!' Lily snapped, her patience at breaking point. 

'I agree with Lily. Shut up and grow up!' Summer added, also sounding angry. Tracey didn't say anything, but Arabella stormed up to the dormitory.

'I'll do my work there, so I won't be accused of copying paragraph six, line eight!' Tracey stuck her finger up at her, then sat down on one of the couches, face as dark as a rain cloud. Lily didn't say anything for a moment, then sighed and opened her Transfiguration book again. She was half-way through an essay she was basically faking (don't we all?) and didn't need any extra difficulties. She stared enviously at James' finished essay, rolled up and sitting on the table in front of her. Sighing again, Lily tried to write more on reasons why becoming an Animagi is illegal unless allowed by the Ministry. 

'I've run out of stuff to say!' she wailed. 'What have you got, Sunny?' Summer yawned.

'No' uh,' she said, mid yawn.

'What was that?' Lily asked. 'No uh?'

'Not much,' Summer repeated, and promptly yawned again. 'I don't know what's wrong with me!' she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

'Um...you're tired?' James offered. His face brightened suddenly. 'I predict that...' CRASH! '...a loud noise will happen soon,' he finished with a grin. 'That's Sirius attempting to clean the room with magic.'

'He can do that?' Lily asked.

'Nope.' James grinned delightedly. 'That's why he's making such a dodgy job of it.'

'I guess I _am _tired,' Summer admitted, yawning widely. She then accentuated this fact by falling off the chair face first. 

'Summer!' Lily cried, immediately going to help her friend, whose face was stuck on cushions.

'Um fum,' was the muffled response.

'I guess that's "I'm fine",' Lily translated, smiling slightly. 'Uh, Summer?' Summer had pushed herself up into a sitting position. 'Maybe you should go to sleep.'

'But it's only eight o'clock!' Summer wailed. 'Not nearly...' But her eyelids were drooping. 'Okay, I'm definitely going up to get some sleep. Good night, all.' Summer shuffled to the steps that headed up to the first year girls' dorm. She took the stairs one at a time, and Lily turned back to her essay. 

'It doesn't feel like I've been here for a month,' she told James, who was packing up his parchment and quills. He'd been using Lily's ink bottles all evening, as he was too lazy to go up to his dorm and get his own. 'Is it just me, or was Summer acting strangely this evening?' 

'Yeah. Summer isn't usually this tired,' he commented, looking puzzled. 'I wouldn't put it past Snape to have put a sleeping potion in her drink.'

'Why would he do that?' Lily asked, intrigued. 'I mean, what would he gain?'

'Oh, who knows how that idiot's mind works,' James said with a small grin. It vanished as he repeated, 'I wouldn't put it past him to have done that. He hates all of us, me especially, so this would be his way of getting back for the pink hair and the spots.' Lily giggled.

'The spots were funny though. Especially since they flashed different colours, and...'

'Lily,' James interrupted, grinning. 'That's not what we were talking about. I have never known someone who gets sidetracked so easily. With the possible exception of Remus. Or Lupin, to you.'

'Oh, shut up,' Lily said airily, waving a hand in the air. 'That was _so _yesterday!' James was coming up with a suitable comeback when Arabella ran into the common room.

'Summer collapsed on the floor!' she announced, looking worried. 'She sort of shuffled in, stood there for a while, and then collapsed!' Lily sprinted to the stairs and took them two at a time. She threw the door open and ran in, immediately spotting Summer on the floor.

'Get a teacher!' she shouted, kneeling beside her friend's head. 

'James has already gone,' Arabella told her, coming over. 'Is she okay?'

'Not that it's any of my business, but why do you care?' Lily asked. 'You don't exactly like us.'

'I hate Tracey. I'm mean to you because I don't like Tracey and you're all friends with her.'

'Oh, hatred by association? That's real mature.'

'No time for sarcasm, we need to...'

'What's going on?' Professor McGonagall swept in and surveyed the situation immediately. She conjured a stretcher and carried Summer out, Lily, Arabella and James trailing behind. 

***

'It was a definite sleeping potion,' Madam Clarke, the nurse, announced. 'We'll need to have an antidote made.'

'Chocolate?' James suggested innocently, and she shot him a 'don't mess with me' look.

'I'll speak to the Potions teacher about it,' Professor McGonagall told her. James snorted.

'Professor Marley? He couldn't...I mean, that sounds fine, Professor,' James finished meekly, cringing under Professor McGonagall's harsh glance. 

'Any idea how this happened?' Madam Clarke asked. 

'No,' Lily replied, glancing at Summer. 'No idea.'

***

The antidote was finished the next day, and Summer returned to classes, fully recovered, two days later.

'Timing,' Lily grinned as Summer sat down next to her at breakfast. 'It's Friday, so you only get one day of classes before the weekend.' 

'Yeah.' Summer winked. 'That was my plan, how did you guess?' 

'Talking about guessing, my guess is that Snape put that potion in your drink, Summer,' James whispered.

'He'd say 'I think that Snape blah blah blah' except he can't think, so he has to say I guess.'

'Thanks for that, Sirius,' Lily commented. 'I thought he said 'I guess' because we were talking about guessing.'

'No, you _said _the word guessing,' Sirius argued.

'Same thing.'

'Guys!' James cried. 'Stop getting so sidetracked! Remember what we were talking about?' They all looked blank. He sighed. 'Snape putting the potion in Summer's drink.'

'How do we know it was a potion and not a powder?' Lily asked suddenly. James opened his mouth to argue, then realized he had nothing to argue about. 

'Aren't powders stronger?' Summer asked, absently stirring her cereal.

'Who knows?' Remus interrupted. 'Who cares whether it was a powder or a potion, we still have to work out who did it and punish them!'

'Whoa, _someone's _getting a little touchy,' Sirius teased.

'Okay,' James interrupted before Remus started arguing with Sirius. Arguing with Sirius was like jumping into a deep well. You wouldn't get out of it easily. 'If you will all kindly pay attention, will come up with a plan to get back at Snape.'

'Whoa, backtrack,' Lily said. 'We don't know Snape did it.'

'We think he did,' Sirius told her.

'We don't _know_,' Lily argued.

'Who else would do it?'

'Sirius, we have no proof. Innocent until proven guilty,' Lily said stubbornly. James snorted.

'Since when is Snape innocent?'

'Good point,' Summer commented, standing up. 'What do we have first?'

'Herbology,' Lily told her. 'I heard the Slytherins going on about how they looked at plants a few days ago that made such a loud noise you had to wear earmuffs. They were probably having us on, though. You only deal with plants like that later.'

'We should really get going,' James said, leaning back in his chair lazily. 'I just can't be bothered.'

'Me neither,' Lily agreed, leaning back on her chair precariously. 'If this falls, I'll probably just lie on the floor and go back to sleep. I'm certainly not going anywhere now. All that lost sleep is catching up on me now.'

'But if we don't get going, we'll be late for Herbology,' Summer told them with a grin. 'And I really don't want pink fluffy earmuffs.'

***

'See, we could have been late,' Lily whispered to Summer as Professor Nevin, the Herbology teacher, droned on. Actually, he was acting out the growth of the Citrock plant, and Lily was pretending to not notice. 'No pink fluffy earmuffs involved. I told you Snape and the other losers were lying.'

'You be quiet, Lily Evans. You don't like being late any more than I do,' Summer whispered back. 'You blew your stack the other day becuase we were late to Transfiguration. What was your _problem_?'

'I was feeling particularly irritable,' Lily informed her haughtily. 

'Any volunteers to help me with the Citrock plant?' Professor Nevin asked cheerfully.

'Tracey will do it!' Arabella called. 'Go on, Tracey!' The look Tracey shot Arabella was murderous, but Arabella simply smiled sweetly.

'Tracey! Come on down!' Professor Nevin chuckled, and Tracey walked slowly down towards the front of the greenhouse, where the plants were situated. 'Now, can anyone now tell me what this fabulous plant does? This plant is simply _fabo_!' Lily and Summer exchanged glances and stifled giggles. 'Anyone? Well, it's a fantastic healer. Crush some of the leaves, add the oil from the flower and you've got instant cream for cuts, abrasions, and even bruises! It also helps cure pimples!' 

'Snape should use some then,' Lily muttered to James, who grinned.

'Now, Tracey, I would like you to use this, er, crusher,' Professor Nevin instructed, handing a heavy porcelain spoon to her. 'Crush the leaves I have placed in this bowl until they're fine.' Tracey crushed the leaves slowly. 'You have to be careful with these plants, though,' Professor Nevin told them, suddenly uncharacteristically serious. 'You can only use the green leaves. These bright yellow leaves are poisonous. Crush them up and you'll have an instant sleeping potion.' James, Sirius, Lily and Summer all gasped. Tracey dropped the porcelain spoon, and Remus turned white. 'What's wrong? Pick up the spoon, Tracey. Are you all okay?' Lily and Summer held the edge of the workbench tightly.

'I don't _believe _it!' Lily whispered. 'It's too much of a coincidence. The Slytherins were talking about Herbology the other day, the day you were poisoned, and look!'

'I don't know about you, but this is too much of a coincidence for me,' James whispered to Lily and Summer. 'Snape so did it. And we're gonna catch him!'

'Oh yeah?' Lily jeered. 'How?'

'Please listen!' Professor Nevin called, and they turned their attention back to Tracey, who was crushing up the leaves, glaring at Arabella the whole time. 'Perfect! Now, to get the oil out of the flower, all you have to do is put pressure on it using the same spoon...excellent. Add seven drops, stir, and you've got the perfect cure-all cream! Into groups of two, now, two groups of two to a bench!' Lily, Summer, James and Sirius immediately claimed a bench and started working.

'What are you doing, pretending the leaves are Snape's head?' Lily asked James, who was crushing the leaves with slams of the spoon. 'That's not crushing, James, that's killing.'

'So's putting potion into someone else's drink,' James retorted. 'Ever heard of spells backfiring? Potions reacting with certain substances? What if this stuff was reactive with the drink, and it turned into a death potion? What if that had happened?'

'I never thought that could happen,' Lily admitted. 'It's like mixing chemicals, I suppose. Petunia and I learnt that the hard way.'

'What happened?' Summer asked, crushing the leaves while Sirius got the oil out of the flower. 

'Our cousins were staying over,' Lily told them. 'Jack, August and Sophie. Now, August is a perfectly nice human being. But Jack is a pig, and Sophie is the vainest person I've ever met.'

'Ugh, I hate them!' Summer cried. 'I've got a cousin like that, too. Josie. What a pain in the...'

'Anyway, Petunia and I came up with the brilliant idea of putting stuff in her shampoo to do something to her hair, can't remember what it was.' Lily thought hard. 'Oh, yeah! She was so vain of her, quote, 'beautiful golden locks' unquote, that we put black hair dye in her shampoo. But something went seriously wrong, and her hair ended up bright green.'

'No way!' Summer gasped.

'Whoa,' James said, grinning. 'I bet she totally lost it, right?' Lily nodded.

'So did my parents. That was the last time Petunia and I ever tried any hair dying experiments. It didn't stop us putting the 'kick me' signs on their backs, or sticking fake 'not in use' signs on the toilet doors and stuff.' Lily grinned. 'That was one of the best two weeks. I mean, Sophie may be pretty, but she sure is stupid. She complained to Mum that night that the toilets were out of order. Then Jack complained the next day that we all kept kicking him. Sophie told Mum that the sign said so. The sign was gone by then, of course.' Lily turned back to the Citrock flower that sat on the bench in front of her. 'You reckon Snape did put the potion in Summer's drink, then?'

'Yep,' James said confidently, handing Lily the spoon. 'No doubt in my mind.'

'I _did _kick him in the privates on that first day of school,' Summer mused.

'You _what_?' Sirius and James asked at the same time. 

'She kicked him in the privates,' Lily told them. 'So?'

'I never heard about that! That's it, I'm going to go straight to Professor Whats-her-name after this,' Sirius informed them. 'See how Snape likes that!'

'Sirius, don't,' Summer warned. 'Let's find proof first, or at least get back at him. Besides, kicking him in the privates isn't _that _bad.'

'How would you know?' Sirius retorted, and Lily bit back a grin. James handed Lily the spoon, and she started to gently put pressure on the flower, squeezing the oil out. 

'Ah, Lily? I think that's enough.' Lily squeezed a lot of the oil out.

'At least we know we have enough,' she told James.

'We only needed five drops!'

'Seven!'

'Five!'

'It was seven, Mr Know-It-All!'

'No, it was five, Miss Up-Yourself-Evans!'

'It was seven,' Professor Nevin interrupted. 'Lily, there's too much oil, there. You only needed seven drops.' Lily and James both grinned triumphantly at each other, while Sirius and Summer shook their heads.

***

'Even though I was poisoned, I don't want to do anything rash until we have proof,' Summer told Lily that night. 'I mean, what if it wasn't Snape, and he _does _do something?' 

'But what if it was Snape, Sunny?' Lily asked seriously, sitting down on her bed and starting to brush her hair. Summer sat on her own bed, deep in thought. 'I mean, we can't let him go unpunished, you know? He has to know that he's not going to get away with anything.'

'Dammit, you stupid bitch, it's not your freakin' brush!'

'Look, Arabella, it's my brush, with my name on it, so shut your big mouth and let us all have some peace.'

'Look, Tracey, it's _my _brush, not yours, and I don't have a big mouth! You shut up! And give me my brush back!' Lily and Summer heard a thump, and they got up to look. Tracey was holding a hairbrush, and Arabella was lying on the floor, unconscious. 

'What'd you do?' Summer asked, awed. 'Knock her out with the brush?' Tracey nodded, looking slightly guilty. Slightly, not much. 'Geez, what's in the brush? Lead?' Tracey held it up. 

'It's got a metal backing thingy,' she explained.

'Ouch.' Summer winced, and Tracey nodded.

'It knocked the Bitch Queen out, anyway.'

'What should we do with her?' Summer asked. 'Put her back on her bed? Leave her on the floor?'

'Let's put her in the boys' dorm!' Lily suggested. The three girls grinned at each other, then picked Arabella up and carried her, stretcher style, down the stairs and into the common room. It was extremely late, so nobody was awake. They went up the stairs to the boys dorm, and Lily opened the door and poked her head in. Silence. 'Nobody's awake,' she whispered to Summer and Tracey. 'Come on.' They carried Arabella's unconscious body into the dorm and laid her down gently on the floor. Tracey shook her head violently and pointed to a bed. Lily looked to see who was in it. 'Who's that?' she mouthed. Summer mouthed a name, but Lily didn't quite catch it. Summer mouthed it again, but Lily was still confused. Summer waved her hand, and she and Tracey carried Arabella over to the bed, putting her down gently on the end. The three girls raced from the room as quickly as they could being absolutely silent. Once back in the dorm, Lily turned to Summer.

'Who's bed was it?' she demanded. Tracey grinned, sitting down on her bed. 

'Peter's.'

'Who's Peter?' Lily asked. 

'You know, the short, tubby guy,' Summer explained. 'He's a real loser. Sort of nice, but a loser.'

'How come I've never talked to him?'

'I don't know, Lily, why not?' Tracey asked with a grin. 'You were probably too full of thoughts of James.' Lily was about to reply when a scream reached their ears. The three girls sat up straighter, waiting. Heavy footsteps came closer, until the door flew open, and a very annoyed, very embarrassed Arabella stood in the doorway.

'I was in Peter's bed!' she shrieked. It was perfect. She was still shrieking, screaming and shouting when people started to come out and complain. 'I don't believe it, I was in Peter's bed!' The look on the faces of the sixth and seventh years was perfect, and Lily, Summer and Tracey couldn't stop laughing. The Head Girl, Jessica Perez, managed to get everything sorted without Professor McGonagall coming in, and Arabella got seriously reprimanded.

'I'll speak to Professor McGonagall in the morning,' Jessica had promised. 'Don't you worry about that.' 

An hour after the episode, Arabella was still absolutely furious at her dorm mates, Tracey especially for knocking her out with the brush. 

***

The next morning, Lily and Summer still had the giggles, while Tracey had a grin on her face. James, Sirius and Remus had also found the episode hilarious, and Peter wasn't seen all day. Being a Saturday, they had no classes, so went down to the lake.

'I wish I'd thought of it,' James said admiringly. 'I almost died when I woke up to Arabella screaming, sitting on Peter's bed. If only we could do something like that to Snape.'

'What, put him in Peter's bed?' Tracey asked innocently, and Lily giggled.

'Yeah.'

'But, seriously, what can we do?' Remus asked, picking grass and throwing it. 

'What do you mean?' Tracey asked, lying on her back with her eyes closed.

'To Snape.'

'Oh, you'll see,' James said mysteriously, and Lily pounced on him in an instant.

'What do you know? What have you planned? Why haven't you told us? How dare you!'

'Whoa, down girl. I have a plan in mind, that's all.' James smiled in a secretive way. 'Come on, don't you want to be surprised?'

'No.' Lily frowned. 'I want to be involved.'

'She wants to evolve? Into what, a monkey?' Sirius sat up suddenly. 'What's she talking about?' James sighed.

'She wants to be involved in the attack against Snape,' James told him. 'Honestly, Sirius, you are the worst eavesdropper.'

'Are you saying I look like a _monkey?' _Lily demanded. 'Are you saying _I _look like a monkey?' 

'Yes, Lily, you look like a monkey,' James interrupted, annoyed. 'Now, let's get back to talking about the attack against Snape.'

'Exploding Snape,' Summer giggled, and Lily grinned. Tracey seemed to have dozed off. 

'How about we put a sleeping potion in _his _drink,' Lily suggested. James thought for a moment.

'No,' Sirius said finally. 'We need to be creative, for heavens sake.' 

'It was just a suggestion.'

'We could colour his hair.'

'James, that is just plain boring.'

'Fine, think of something better,' James retorted, and of course, Sirius did. 

'Brilliant!' Lily cried. 'How are we going to...'

'We'll find a way,' Sirius answered confidently. 'Don't you worry, dear lady. Everything will work out, especially if everyone keeps their mouths shut.' He looked pointedly at Tracey, who had her eyes only just open. 

'Oh, I'm not a blabbermouth. It's Lily you have to watch.' Lily pretended to zip her mouth shut.

'You have my word.'

'Now that's resolved, may I please throw Sirius into the lake?' Tracey asked sweetly, and immediately jumped up. Sirius ran as fast as he could away from her, but she was eventually able to push him in. She howled with laughter as a very wet Sirius climbed out of the water. 

'She won't be laughing when Sirius pushes her in,' James commented to Lily, who agreed. 

'No, it's very cold and...oh no, you don't!' James got up and practically dragged Lily to the water, throwing her, screaming, into the icy water. But it backfired, as she held onto his hand and pulled him in as well, which promptly started a water war.

***

Six very wet first years squelched up to the castle. Summer was wringing out her hair, while Lily was trying to dry her robes, which were absolutely soaked. A couple of third years came out and stared at them.

'What happened to _you?' _one of them asked, sounding shocked.

'There was a storm, didn't you see it?' Summer replied. 'We got caught in the worst part. Lily here was electrocuted, while Tracey nearly got hit by a falling tree.' 

'Not to mention the Whomping Willow, which got poor old James here,' Sirius told the third years seriously. 'It may be little, but it sure packs a punch!' The two third year girls exchanged glances, then shook their heads.

'Immature first years,' one of them muttered, then they walked past.

'Where'd you think we'd been?' Sirius shouted after them. 'Off to London to see the Queen? Duh, we fell in the lake, geniuses!' They didn't reply, but kept on walking

'What idiots.' Lily shook her head. 'Where does it look like we've been?'

'Ooh, look who's here,' Summer said, nodding towards an approaching figure. 'Ol' Snapey.'

'Oi! Snape!' James shouted, then squelched up the stairs to the castle doors. 'Snapey! Where're you off to?'

'None of your business,' Snape snapped. 'What would you care anyway?'

'There's an electrical storm,' Lily told him. 'Over the Forbidden Forest. Watch out. I got hit by lightning.'

'Shame you didn't die,' Snape sneered.

'Summer fell asleep,' she commented, and watched for the look on Snape's face. She saw the flash of recognition because she was looking for it.

'Oh?' Snape sounded disinterested. 'Well, I'm so sorry you didn't die. Maybe next time.' And he pushed past them down the stairs.

'That's it.' Lily's eyes flashed. 'He did it, and we are going to punish him.'

'Down girl.' James grinned. 'We have a plan, remember?'

'Brrr!' Summer shivered. 'Let's get into some dry clothes, at least.' Lily suddenly realized she was freezing cold.

'Sounds good to me.'

'Race you to the common room!' Sirius shouted, and he, Tracey, James and Remus ran off. Summer rolled her eyes, and she and Lily made their way up to the common room at a leisurely pace.

***

That night, the six first years met in the common room. Peter was ignoring them, as was Arabella.

'They'll never forgive us,' Tracey giggled. 'I mean, it was so perfect. Jessica chewed them out, big time.'

'How do you know?' Lily asked. Tracey rolled her eyes.

'Keep with the times, Lil' Pill.' Tracey would offer no other explanation, so Lily ignored it. 

'So...what's happening with the plan?' Summer asked finally. 'Are we sure Snape did it?' Sirius rolled his eyes, just as Tracey had done.

'Yes, we're sure. And even if he didn't, he still deserves it. Just for being Snape.' Lily sighed suddenly. James looked shocked.

'You're not pulling out, are you?' he asked, sounding appalled. 'Lily Evans, don't you dare say you are pulling out of this!'

'I'm not, I'm not,' Lily told him hastily. 'I'm just not sure we'll get away scrape free. Something's going to go wrong. It may be a little, sort of, plan, but if we get caught, that's detentions for a month, at least.'

'Lily! Every time someone says that, something _will _go wrong,' Summer cried.

'You're really superstitious, aren't you?' Tracey asked, amazed. 'Gee, I walk under ladders and celebrate Friday the 13th and everything! Plus my family has a black cat. The most gorgeous thing called Whiskers.'

'Whiskers?' Lily giggled. 'Good name.'

'Hey, don't you have a black cat?' James asked Summer suspiciously. 'I thought you were superstitious.'

'I am, but...look, only certain black cats are bad luck.' Summer gave them all frowns. 'Case closed. Look, are we going to talk about...'

'I, personally, just want to talk about nothing,' Lily admitted, yawning. 'We don't need to plan anything yet, do we?'

'I suppose not...'

'Alright, that's it.' They all looked up as Arabella stormed into the room. 'Who spread the rumour about me? Tracey, I bet you did it!'

'What rumour?' Tracey asked, surprised. 'I haven't spread any rumours.'

'The rumour I'm going out with Peter! I'm not!' Arabella practically screamed. 'I hate the little worm!'

'Arabella, you were screaming, 'I was in Peter's bed',' Lily pointed out. 'People jumped to their own conclusions, and some silly gossip went around telling people. Plus everyone hates you.' The minute she said that, Lily regretted it.

'Nobody hates me!' Arabella shrieked. 'Rubbish!' And she stormed off to the dormitory. 

'Lily, you have the biggest mouth of anyone I know,' Summer said finally. 'Can't you keep your mouth shut!'

'Are you yelling at me?' Lily asked, feeling hurt. 'I didn't mean it, it just came out.'

'We all make mistakes,' James said, jumping to Lily's defence. He shrugged. 'I almost said something like that to Arabella, anyway, so no harm done. She must have realized by now that she has no friends.' 

'James! Whose side are you on?' Sirius demanded.

'Nobody's side. I'm just saying everyone makes mistakes.'

'Ooh.'

'Sirius, if you'd said it...no, wait, if Remus had said it, then I'd say the same thing.' James rolled his eyes. 'If _you'd_ said it I'd be jumping down your throat.'

'Alright, let's just forget it.' Lily was very embarrassed now. She was really regretting what she'd said. 'Look, just...I'll apologize to her, okay?'

'Okay.' Summer grinned at Lily. 'I'm actually glad you're here. You voice what everyone is thinking, and doesn't dare to say!'

'Personally, I am going to bed,' Tracey announced finally, standing up and yawning. 'I'm exhausted. So, is everything going ahead?' James and Sirius exchanged glances.

'Absolutely. See you tomorrow, nobody had better forget what they're going to do!'

'I don't really do much.' Remus yawned. 'Not going to be hard to forget or anything...'

'If this doesn't work,' Lily muttered to Summer as they walked up to the dormitory, 'then I am going to absolutely murder Sirius, James and Tracey. In that order.'

'I'd be right behind you.' Summer grinned as they opened the door to the dormitory, Tracey bounding up behind them. 'Unless of course Arabella kills you first.' Lily felt guilty, and stepped hesitantly into the room. A mug immediately flew at her head, followed by a glass, the attack ending with a piece of wood. Lily ducked away and groaned as the dormitory door was slammed in their faces. Summer and Tracey both glared at Lily, who flinched. 'You know, Lily. Arabella may have to dig you up, because I am really going to kill you!' Summer cried, but didn't sound angry. 'I am absolutely exhausted, and we are being locked from our own dormitory?' 

'Come on, we'll have to sleep in the common room.' Tracey went down the stairs again. Lily knocked on the door.

'Piss off!'

'Arabella!' Summer admonished. 'Geez, you don't have to be so...'

'Just go away! Especially the red-headed mudblood freak!' Summer looked furious, but Lily waved it away.

'Did you hear what she called you?' Summer demanded. 'Mudblood.'

'So?'

'Lily, that is the lowest of insults. It's because you're Muggle born.'

'Who cares?'

'She obviously does. Unless she's just trying to be mean.' Summer walked down the stairs. 'Coming, Lils?' Lily was opening the dormitory door.

'Maybe if I just talk to her...' Lily started to say as a mug flew out the door, right where Lily's head had been. Lily slammed the door shut. 'Maybe not.' Lily stared at the door. 'I don't believe it.'

'I do.' Summer put an arm around Lily's shoulders. 'We'll just let the Ice Queen melt a bit.'

'I heard that!' There was a rattle at the door, and Lily and Summer dived down the stairs. Collapsing into a couch by the fire, Lily ignored James' questions.

'If this plan doesn't work on Snape, we are getting Arabella,' Lily announced, narrowing. 'I am going to get back at her if it's the last thing I do.'

'Judging by her behaviour,' Summer commented dryly, 'it probably _will _be the last thing you do.'

**********************************

Sorry this took so long, you have no idea how busy I've been. *sighs* Unbelievable.

This chapter is for Flic who finally rang me (you moved ages ago, Fefe, what happened?) and finally gave me her new phone number. Thanks, sweetie. It's also for Nina (hope you're reading!) and I hope you did well on your Sose project. And lastly, it's for Izzi, who goes on camp this week, and has her birthday on Tuesday. Happy birthday, gorg! AARGH, that was AGES ago!!!

It's not for Missa, who deleted her whole inbox and is now asking me to send her everything again. Slack ass. I sent them ages ago, duh. And thanks (in advance) for taping Stargate for me, I'm presuming you didn't forget. *scowls* You better not have forgotten. 

Oh, my God, I wrote this AGES ago!! Omg, I'm sooo sorry guys! But I just went on holidays, and now I'm back, and…look, I'm posting it now, k?

As you are now, 

So once was I.

As I am now,

So you will be.

So be prepared,

To review for me.

That belongs to Alundra, except for the last line. You know the drill.

Luv ya's

~*Dragonlady*~


End file.
